Leave Of Absence
by JoJo2604
Summary: When an officer ends up on the wrong side of the Sunhill cells is she really guilty of the crime? Rated M for content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my new story. I think this one is gunna be quite short but I dont really have it worked out yet so Im not sure yet, anyway I hope you enjoy. Please review. Rated M for content in later chapters. :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Stevie..." he called as he jogged up behind the small detective, she spun round and brushed her blonde curls from her face.  
>"I erm.." he pulled on her arm and away from pyring eyes. "I am really sorry for last night" she interupted "Its fine Smithy it was just a kiss". He nodded slightly as some uniformed officers passed "It shouldnt of happened and I am really sorry... I hope its not gunna have an effect on our friendship". She smiled "Its not the first time we have kissed Smithy... just forget about it". He nodded "Ok.. thank you" he gently rubed her shoulder and she smiled "I have gotta go Smithy.. Meadows wants to see me". Smithy smiled "See you later Stevie". She arrived outside his office and knocked gently "You wanted to see me Sir.." he waved her in and pointed to the seat oppisite him "Sit down Stevie... its important". She nodded as she rested down into the small black chair.<p>

Walking into CID he smiled round the staff before walking over to Mickey "You working on this break in?" Smithy asked. "Yes Gov" Mickey replied. Smithy nodded "Right PC Ryder has something for you on the streets CCTV... ". Mickey nodded as he rose to his feet. Smithy called him back and pointed to Stevies empty desk "Where has she gone... I have never seen her desk so tidy". Mickey smiled moving close "We have been told she has taken a leave of absence.. she didnt even pack her own things up... I think she has been sacked". Smithy shook his head "No way". Mickey gestured to the tall dark haired woman standing at the photocopier "Grace has been made Acting Sergeant". Smithy smiled as Mickey walked off before marching over to Neils office he didnt knock before marching in "Whats going on with DS Moss?". Neil smiled slightly "Thats not really any of your business Inspector Smith". Smithy shut the door "Where is Stevie?". Neil glanced up from the paperwork resting on his desk "I dont know Smithy... the Super came to me late this morning and said she was taking a leave of absence... he didnt know how long she would be away.. and to promote someone to acting Sergeant". Smithy sighed "Has she been fired?". Neil shook his head "If she has I dont know what for... all I know Smithy is Im an officer down and still have just as much work on my plate... and all new officers are heading your way... I hear you have two new recruits this week". Smithy glared at him before heading out the door. He banged on Jacks door and walked in "Sir... what is going on with Stevie?" he asked. Jack sighed "She has decided to take some time off". Smithy nodded "Ok I will go and see her". Jack shook his head "She has gone away for a few weeks... she needed some time away from the stress". Smithy shook his head "Stevie doesnt no the meaning of the word stress". Jack glared at him "Well maybe you dont know her as well as you would have yourself believe Inspector Smith... is there any thing else". Smithy shook his head "No Sir".

"Smithy you ready for the briefing..." Callum called along the corridor to his Inspector. Smithy shook his head "You take it I have gotta make a phone call". Callum smiled slightly "We have two new PCs Gov... I think you should be there..". Smithy interupted "Ok.. give me five minutes... go and start" he watched as the tall Sergeant disapeared into the briefing room before turning his attention back to his phone. "Hi your through to Stevie... leave a message and I will get back to you when I can..." he sighed as her message echoed through the phone, he waited for the beep before speaking "Stevie its me... I erm I just want to know you are ok... where you have gone.. I dont buy this leave of absence line the relief are being fed I know you... you dont give up.. give me a call...". He hung up before heading down to the briefing room. Callum was just giving the officers there postings, when he finished he smiled to Smithy who glanced between the two new faces "You two hang on a minute the rest of you get out there and do what you are paid for". Smithy smiled to Callum before to the new officers. Callum gestured to the young man, he had dark brown hair and rough complection "This is PC Mark Leyton... he has transfered here from down South... wanted in on the action" Smithy smiled and shook the young mans hand before turning to the fair haired PC infront of him, her curly blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and her face natural "And this is PC Amy Clarke... and she is a breath of fresh air to the force". Smithy nodded "Nice to meet you both..." he gestured to the door and watched as they left "Who are they paired with?" Smithy asked. "Leyton is with Rodger and I am paired with Amy". Smithy nodded "Theres a surprise... just remember she is a probationer and only young Callum.. keep an eye on her". Callum grinned "Thats why I am paired with her Smithy... I will keep my eyes on her". Smithy nodded before following the Sergeant from the room.

A few months drifted past and most officers had forgotten about Stevie, her desk remained empty and nobody heard a word from her. Smithy carried on trying to contact his friend but nobody seemed that concerened that the DS had disapeared, he had been to her flat and she wasnt there, he had rang her several times and always got her answerphone. He smiled to Callum as he walked into his office. "Mark and Amy are attending an armed robbery at Barkleys on Kingthorpe Avenue... the suspects have left and the scene has been secured... they are brining a woman in... she was caught running away from the scene..". Smithy nodded "Ok... get Leon and Mel down there to take witness statements then...". Callum smiled slightly "Shall I get.." Smithy interupted "I need you on custody Callum...". He sighed before pulling the door open "Yes Gov".

"Lose the hat please" Callum smiled gesturing for Amy to take the hat from the handcuffed suspects head. "Name.." he asked without even glancing up. "Stevie Cox.." He looked up and smiled slightly "Stevie.. what are you doing here?" he asked. She shook her head smiling at the tall Sergeant "You must have me confused with someone else... and I want to make a complaint.. I want to see the officer incharge". Amy smiled slightly "She says we have arrested her on false charges..". Stevie sighed "I didnt do anything wrong... you arrested me for running". Callum smiled "I will get Inspector Smith". Stevie shook her head smiling at Callum "I want to see the Superintendent". Mark grinned pulling on her arm "Dont they all... you can wait in a cell Miss Cox". Callum smiled as Mark lead Stevie towards the cells.

He knocked lighty on the Inspectors office door "Gov... the woman Amy and Mark brought in.. we have a problem" Callum smiled Smithy sighed "Can it wait.. Im snowed under this morning with the Super and the DI in court ". Callum smiled "Thats sort of why I have come to you... the woman that was brought in this morning from the robbery... its Stevie". Smithy stared up at him "Stevie Moss...". Callum nodded "Yeah.. but when I was checking her in she gave me a false name... Stevie Cox.." he placed the driving liscence down onto Smithys desk, it was Stevie all right and the ID stated her name to be Stevie Cox. "Erm... ok... get hold of Meadows.. Callum... where is she?". Callum smiled "Cell six". Smithy nodded before heading for the door.

He pulled the cell door open and stared at the small blonde as she rested on the hard bed "Hi Smithy" she smiled. He shook his head "What the hell is going on Stevie?". She gestured to the door "Your officers arrested me... for running". He smiled slightly "For runnning away from a bank robbery". She nodded "And I ran... so I didnt end up being a witness... you need to get me out Smithy..". He interupted "No.. you will be interviewed and bailed like everyone else..." she cut in as she stood up "You are kidding me... I want to speak to Jack". Smithy shook his head "He is out for the morning... Im in charge... and you.. you can sit here and stew". She glared at him grabbing his arm as he turned away "Smithy... I need to get out... now... I have somewhere to be". He pulled his arm from her grips and smiled "Going to plan a robbery.. I suggest unless you want to add assulting a police officer to your charges you sit down". She shook her head "This is about us.. are you still bitter Inspector Smith" he glared at her "Dont flatter yourself.. I just cant believe you are that self involved you just disapeared without so much as a second thought to your friends". She shook her head "I am under cover Smithy.. I have been for the last three months.. and if I dont get out of here the whole operation will be blown". Smithy shook his head "Under cover.. doing what... why wasnt I informed?". She shook her head "It was to risky.. its been kept on a need to know basis.. which is why I need to get out of here before anymore of your officers see me". He shook his head "How do I know you are telling the truth?" she smiled "Because you know me Smithy". He stared at her, her hair was longer than he remembered and her eyes looked tierd, she looked worn out and scared something he had never seen in the fiesty DS before. "I dont know if I ever knew you". She smiled "Call Jack". He nodded "Im intending to... now sit down" he watched as she slumped back to the bench before walking from the cell and slamming it shut. He smiled to Callum as he stood at the custody desk "You got hold of Meadows?" he asked. The Sergeant shook his head "His phone is going to voicemail". Smithy nodded "Ok dont let anyone know she is in there.. just keep her locked in the cell until we hear from the Super".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :-) xxxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you becky7654 and holloelove7171 for your reviews of chapter one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Gov..." Smithy jogged to catch up with Jack as he walked towards his office "We have been trying to contact you". Smithy pushed the officer door shut and watched as Jack sat down "I have been in court Smithy... what is so urgent?". Smithy smiled "PC's Leyton and Clarke brought Stevie Moss in this morning..." Jack interupted "Why?". Smithy walked to the desk "She was running away from an armed robbery at a bank". Jack nodded "Bail her". Smithy stared at him "She hasnt even been interviewed Sir". Jack nodded "And you should know better than anyone that Stevie wouldnt be capable of this". Smithy nodded "Yeah I do.. and I also know what she is up to... she told me she is undercover". Jack glared at him "Where is she?". Smithy gestured to the door "In the cells". Jack stood up and made his way to the door, Smithy followed him down towards the cells "Whats going on Sir?". Jack turned back to him "Stevie is undercover but that is all you need to know and that goes no futher". Smithy smiled slightly "Is she in danger?". Jack turned back to him "I understand you care about her Smithy but she knew the dangers when she took this case on and she wanted to do it". He shook his head "Who is she undercover with?". Jack smiled "I cant tell you any more Inspector Smith... now I suggest you leave Stevie to me and get on with your job". Smithy nodded slightly "Yes Gov".

Smithy made his way to the male locker rooms and changed from his uniform, he pulled his jumper on and made his way out the room, he made his way to the Sergeants office and lent in the door "Im gunna be out the rest of the day... if anyone asks.. cover for me". Callum nodded slightly "Whats going on Smithy?". He smiled "Thats what I am going to find out". He made his way outside and climbed into his car. He sat and waited for a few minutes until she came through the door, and made her way into a waiting taxi. He followed the taxi for about twenty five minutes and he parked oppisite the flat Stevie had made her way into. He pulled out his phone "Callum... can you do a check on the electoral roll for me... its 22 Orchard Way... cheers" He hung up and glanced back to the flat, he could see her moving around inside, he couldnt help but stare at her. He jumped as his phone rang "Right I have checked it... apperently a Ms Stevie Cox has lived there for the past year". Smithy smiled slightly "Thanks Callum". He sat watching the flat, he started the engine as she came back out but as she made her way down the road he switched the car off and began following her on foot. He paused as she went into a club in a back alley, he pulled his phone out of his jeans and rang Callum once again "Callum... what is Platinum Club on Dean Street?" he stood in silence as Callum typed the details into a computer "Its a gentlemans club Smithy.. it is suspected of drugs and using illegals for prostitution.. Specialist crime Unit are investigating.. we have it as a no go area.. whats going on Smithy?". Smithy sighed "Get in your civvies and get yourself down here... I will explain when you get here... and Callum dont tell anyone where you are going".

"You alright Smithy?" Callum asked as he approached his Inspector at the end of the alley. "Yeah Im fine... Stevie went in there about forty minutes ago... Im guessing she has started a shift". Callum gestured to the club "Its a strip club Smithy.. why would she be working in there..". Smithy turned back to him "This goes no futher Callum..." he nodded. "I mean it Callum nobody finds out". Callum nodded again "You have my word Smithy". He gestured to the club "She is undercover". Callum stared at the club "In there... surely they wouldnt put her in that amount of danger... intel says the bloke that runs this place... Greg Cross is ruthless... they know he has killed people he is just clever he covers his tracks". Smithy nodded "You fancy a drink?". Callum shook his head "You are joking... we could comprimise her cover". He shook his head "If she is behind the bar we wont stop..". Callum stared at him "We could lose our jobs for this". Smithy glanced at his watch "Its gone seven.. we are off duty.. we are just two blokes having a drink". Callum sighed "All right but any tro..." Smithy interupted "I will take full responsibility Callum.. just trust me.. I need to know Stevie is ok". The two men walked over and made there way inside the club, they glanced round before making there way to the slim dark haired woman behind the bar.

"D'you know what this bloke Greg Cross looks like?" Smithy asked glancing at Callum. Callum nodded towards the bar slightly "Thats him over there". The two men watched him as he walked round the bar, you could tell the staff were afraid of him. "Can I get you anything else?" the two men turned to face the soft voice at the table behind them. They watched as the shock covered her face when she turned to there table "What the hell are you two doing here?" she whispeared leaning towards them. Smithy gestured to the two beers "We are just having a drink". She shook her head "Are you trying to get me killed... you need to go now". Callum smiled "We are just having a drink... just act..." he paused as Greg appeared behind Stevie "Every thing ok Stevie?" he asked glancing between the two men. She nodded "Fine.. Im just letting them know Im a bit out of there league..". He nodded "Get on with your work Stevie... that bar wont run itself". The two men watched as Stevie made her way back towards the bar and Greg glared at the two men "She is just here to do a job". Smithy nodded "You cant blame us for having a crack at her mate... is she yours?". Greg shook his head "No" before walking off. Smithy turned back to Callum "She is frightened Callum". He nodded "She is probably worried we have just blown her cover... I think we should go..". Smithy nodded "Drink up". The two men finished there pints and rose to there feet, on there way to the door, they stopped as Stevie tried to break up two men fighting. "Oi" Smithy shouted pulling one of them away "Mind the lady mate". The man pushed Smithy "Or what?". Smithy noticed Greg appear behind them "I dont think you want to find out mate... now push off". Stevie smiled to Smithy "Thanks" before walking back behind the bar. Greg walked over to the two men "You handle yourself well... whats your name?". He smiled "Smithy..". Greg nodded "You got a job Smithy?". He shook his head "Im outa work at the moment.." he caught sight of Callum gesturing to the door "Come on mate... we gotta go". Greg nodded "I need a head of security..". Smithy smiled "Dont you have to interview people?". Greg shook his head "Its my club... my rules... come back tomorrow about five if you are interested". Smithy nodded "Cheers mate.. who shall I ask for?". He held his hand out "Greg... Greg Cross".

"You did what?" Jack shouted at the two men. "Sir.. it was all my idea.. but I think I have a real opportunity here.. Cross offered me a job... you could put me undercover". Jack shook his head "Absolutely not Inspector Smith... I am not having you going in there and jeopardizing an investegation". Callum glanced at Smithy "With all due respect Sir... Cross did take to Smithy really well... I think this is to good a chance to pass by". Jack glared at him "And I suppose you want in as well?". Callum shook his head "No Sir... but I can work with Smithy... he can feed information back to me". Jack rested down into his seat "It is not that simple... this is not our investigation". Smithy nodded "So ring Specialist crime Sir... see what they say". Jack glared at Callum "That will be all Sergeant Stone". Callum nodded "Yes Sir" before walking through the door. Jack pointed to the chair oppisite him "How am I ment to explain what you were doing in there in the first place?". Smithy smiled as he rested down into the chair "We were off duty and went for a drink Sir... we had no idea Stevie was in there undercover" Jack glared at him "You know I dont believe that dont you Inspector". Smithy nodded "I know Gov... but you dont have to tell them that". Jack nodded "I will ring them... if they aggree and that is a big IF Smithy.. you need to be ready so pass on any outstanding cases to Callum and I will get back to you in a few hours". Smithy nodded "I have to meet Cross at five tonight". Jack nodded "Ok.. we will have to work fast Smithy... you will need a new identity". Smithy nodded "I just told him my name was Smithy". Jack nodded "I want you back here just before lunch... you will have your answer then". Smithy nodded "Thanks Gov" he rose from the seat and made his way to the door "And Smithy.." he turned back to him "You will be facing disciplinary when this is over". Smithy nodded "Sir".

He knocked on the Sergeants office door "They are considering it" he smiled to Callum "I need to hand my cases over to you".  
>Callum nodded "I will get us a couple of coffees and meet you in your office in ten minutes". Smithy nodded before making his way into his office. He rested down at his desk and glanced round, if Specialist crime aggreed to this he would be going under cover for god knows how long, he would be away from his friends his family, but at least he would be with Stevie, he could protect her and give her some kind of escape from the life she was living at the moment, which was all he cared about, he had to protect her. "What cases you gotta hand over then?" Callum asked sitting down oppisite Smithy. He passed him a few files "These are the outstanding ones that are urgent". Callum took the files "You alright Gov?". Smithy nodded "Im fine... I just never thought I would be doing this... I said after the gunrunning case I'd never go under cover again". Callum smiled "So why are you... you can still walk away?". Smithy nodded "I can quite easily walk away from the investigation... let other people deal with it but... I cant walk away from Stevie... and she was frightened.. Im not letting her deal with it on her own".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again :-) xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

He stood staring around the office "Right your accomadation will be ready once the interview is finished.. if you meet Callum he can pass the keys on to you". Smithy nodded "I understand Sir". Jack smiled "Good.. you need to go home and get some of your things packed.. we dont know how long you will be undercover Smithy". He nodded once again "Sir". Jack stood up and held his hand out to the young Inspector "Good luck Smithy..." he watched as he made his way to the door "Oh and Smithy..." he turned back to face the older man "It goes without saying I expect you and Stevie to remain proffesional at all times... I dont want nothing to stop us convicting Greg Cross". Smithy nodded slightly "Yes Gov". Smithy made his way down to the male locker rooms and changed from his uniform, he turned as the door closed behind him "Well?" Callum asked. Smithy grinned "Im in". Callum nodded holding his hand out to him "You need anything mate... give me a call". Smithy nodded "You have gotta meet me later with the keys to my new place... once they have set the cameras up". Callum nodded "Ok.. I will go and see Meadows he is gunna need an Acting Inspector". Smithy smiled as Callum left the room, he knew there must me a reason behind Callums interests and he didnt care that the Sergeant was after his job all he cared about was protecting Stevie.

Arriving at the club Smithy glanced round before his eyes fell on Stevie behind the bar. "Hello gorgeous" he grinned as he rested down on a bar stool. She lent foward "What the hell are you doing here?" she whispeared. "Im here to see Greg... I have a job interview". Her mouth dropped open "You are joking... doing what?". He opened his mouth to reply but paused as the voice from accross the club called him "Smithy.. come through" he pushed off the bar stool and made his way accross the club, he shook Gregs hand and Greg turned his attention to Stevie "Some drinks when you are ready Stevie". She nodded slightly as the two men disapeared. She poured two shots of Whiskey into the glassess and placed them and the bottle to a tray before smiling to the young girl behind the bar "I will be back in a minute... can you get them bottles changed?" she asked pointing up to the bottles on the wall, the girl shook her head "How?". Stevie sighed as she placed the drinks back to the bar and began to show the new girl what to do. She knocked on the office door and stood waiting "Come in" Greg called. She pushed the door open and walked in and placed the drinks to the desk. "Stevie Cox.. Damian Smith you two are gunna be working together". Stevie sighed "I wasnt aware there was staff needed". Greg smiled "That is because I am the boss and your not... come here". She walked round the desk and Smithy had to force himself to remain in the chair as Greg grabbed her by the throat. "Now... Im only gunna say this once Stevie so I will make it clear.. Smithy is the new head of security... and what ever he wants and needs you make sure it is available for him". She nodded as best she could with his hand tightening round her throat. "Now get there bar cleaned Stevie". He pushed her towards the door and Smithy smiled at her slightly as she shut the door. "She knows her place.. what ever you need". Smithy nodded "Thanks.. so when do I start?". Greg glanced at the large clock hanging on the wall "In about an hour and a half... so I suggest you go and get yourself in a suit". Smithy nodded before rising to his feet, he shook Gregs hand and made his way to the door.

Once back out in the bar he walked over and smiled to Stevie "You ok?". She nodded slightly "I have a break in ten minutes..  
>meet me in the cafe on Brocker street". He nodded and made his way out the door. He walked for a couple of minutes before he arrived at the cafe, he walked in and rested down at a table in the far corner, he ordered a coffee and sat and waited. She appeared about twenty minutes later and rested down oppisite him "What are you doing Smithy?" she asked glaring at him. He lent accross the table "Cross offered me a job last night in the club and Specialist Crimes thought it was too good a chance to pass up". She shook her head "So nothing to do with you wanting to keep tabs on me". He smiled to the waitress as Stevie ordered a drink "No.. cause despite what you think Stevie... the whole world doesnt revolve around you". She glared at him "So what were you and Stone doing in the club in the first place?". Smithy smirked "Having a drink... someone said there were some fit girls working there". She glared at him as he ran his eyes down her cleavege. "You are unbelievale". He laughed "Im joking Stevie.. Im here to support you too... so if you could at least pretend to like me... it might help a bit". She took a final sip from her coffee and smiled at him "I have to go.. see you later".<p>

He changed into his suit and smiled to Callum as he sat on the sofa of his new flat, it was nothing compared to his own place but a step up from where they had put him when he was undercover with the gunrunners a few years ago. "You sure you want to do this?" Callum asked. Smithy nodded "I have to mate" he gestured to the front door and the two men made there way from his new home and the cameras before he paused. "I think Greg has hit Stevie... he grabbed her by the throat while I was there". Callum shook his head "Then you need to pull her out... you are a senior officer.." Smithy interupted "You know as well as I do it will blow the case... and after working on it for three months Stevie will never forgive me". Callum sighed "You cant leave her in there if she is in danger". Smithy smiled "Im gunna protect her". Callum began following Smithy as he made his way down the road "Are you doing this for the case... or for Stevie?" Callum asked. Smithy smiled slightly "What do you think Callum... I have to go.. I will ring you tomorrow and update you".

He stood on the door of the club for a few hours checking ID's and breaking up the few fights that took place outside. Smithy decided to cheek the inside and leaving the two other bouncers on the door he began the stairs leading to the bar. He stood and glanced round at the men sitting at tables, a few women dancing on the dance floor, athough it was a strip club at the weekends it was open to anyone. He noticed a young lad making his way round the tables and clocked what he was doing within seconds, he made his way to where Greg stood behind the bar with Stevie. "You've got a dealer.." he began gesturing to the young lad. Greg nodded "He is one of mine... if he gets to visable let me know.. otherwise he carries on with his business". Smithy smiled slightly "Are there any others?". Greg nodded to Stevie "She can tell you which ones are ment to be in here... cant you Stevie?". She nodded slightly "Of corse". Greg smiled "I will be in the back office if Im needed otherwise you are in charge Smithy". Stevie glared at him as Greg left "You have stole my job". He shook his head "Im a door man Stevie not a bar man". She nodded "And I have spent the last three months gaining his trust so that he left me in charge". Smithy smirked "And it aint even took me three hours... that must of pissed you off a bit". She glared at him before walking down to the bar girls.

Smithy began walking round the club looking for anyone causing any problems, he couldnt help but look at the dancers as he passed them on the podiums "You dont hang about do you?" her voice startled him as she picked up glassess from the tables. He smiled leaning into her ear "I would much rather see you up there getting your kit off". She glared at him before moving to the next table, he smiled as he followed her "I bet if I asked Cross he wouldnt think twice about sticking you on one of them podiums". She turned and glared at him "You wouldnt dare...". He raised his eyebrows and she moved close to him "Why would you want to see me up there when you could have a private show" she smirked before walking back towards the bar. He stared at her for a few minutes, she had definatly stepped up the flirting and he didnt know how they were gunna get through the next few weeks, maybe even months with the sexual tension already between them.

He was back on the door when Stevie made her way outside "Where you going?" he asked. She turned back to face him and the two other door men "Home". Smithy smiled "Why?". She walked towards him "Not that it is any of your business but my shift has finished.. I started early". He glanced at his watch "Its only half eleven". She interupted "Good". He shook his head "Bloody part timer". She smiled at him as Greg appeared in the door way "Stevie I need you to stay until closing". She shook her head "I have been on since half four". He nodded "And I need you to stay another couple of hours.. I have a meeting to go to" she smiled "Cant you leave him in charge..." she gestured to Smithy. Greg pushed her against the wall "He is in charge... but he isnt paid to stand behind the bar looking pretty... and unless you want to find yourself unable to do it anymore I suggest you get back behind that bar". She nodded slightly as he ran his hand over her face "We wouldnt want anything to happen to this pretty face of yours would we". He moved away from her and she made her way back inside, Smithy could see the tears that had formed in her eyes threatening to run down her pale cheeks, and he felt so guilty, he wanted to step in and help her, but he couldnt without putting them both in danger and blowing the case. He waited for Greg to leave before making his way inside and to the bar "Where is Stevie?" he asked the young girl. She smiled "She has gone to the toilet". Smithy nodded and made his way to the staff toilets.

He knocked lightly on the toilets door and stood waiting before walking inside. He smiled at her as she glanced up and caught sight of him in the mirror "For fuck sake Smithy I get it.. he prefers you... maybe they should have just put you undercover in the first place..". He interupted "I havent come to gloat Stevie.. I just wanted to make sure you were ok". She nodded "Im fine its not the first time he has got a bit rough in the last three months". He walked over and she tunred to face him "Why didnt you get Jack to pull you out.." she interupted "Im not gunna fail Smithy... Im gunna crack this". He nodded "I know you will... I have complete faith in you". She smiled "Then why have you come here to take over..". He placed his hand gently to her face "I have only done this to protect you Stevie.." she interupted "Well I can look after myself... Im a big girl". He nodded "I know you can... but I need to know you are safe". She pushed herself up and placed her lips gently to his, he ran his hand into her hair, holding her close to him. The pair jumped apart as a young girl pushed the door open "Im sorry to interupt Stevie..." she smirked "But there is a bloke getting a bit mouthy..". Stevie nodded and made her way to the door. He smiled at the young girl before following Stevie.

The rest of the night passed quite quickly and Stevie couldnt be happier when she arrived back to her small flat, even though it didnt compare to her own it was still somewhere to call home. She pulled the front door closed and made her way straight through into her bedroom, she could hide away from the cameras there, have no one spying on her. She walked into the en-suite bathroom and switched the shower on, she undressed and climbed in. She stood under the steaming hot water for several minutes before climbing back out and dabbing at her small body with a towel, she walked into the bedroom and wrapped her dressing gown round her. Hearing the doorbell she glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall, at one thirty in the morning she wasnt expecting visitors. She walked through and paused at the door "Who is it?" she asked. "Smithy". She smiled slightly before opening the door "What do you want?" she asked as he stepped into the hall. "I erm.. I wanted to clear the air..". He glanced round, she knew he was looking for cameras. She nodded "Through here" she led him into the bedroom and pushed the door shut. He rested down onto the bed and smiled at her. "Im sorry about earlier.." he began. She interupted "Why are you sorry I kissed you". He smiled "I shouldnt of let it happen..." he glanced round the room, trying to look at anything other than her body only concealed by the tiny dressing gown. "Yeah and why is that.." she asked moving closer to him. He sighed "I told Jack we would be proffesional Stevie that there was nothing going on between us". She laughed "So you dont want a private show then..." she began pulling at the tie on her dressing gown and he grabbed her hand "Stevie... we need to concentrate on the case.. we can do this after". She bit down on her lip and pulled from his hands "You can say no Smithy... you can leave". He gulped as she undid her dressing gown and dropped it to the floor "Stevie..." he began unable to divert his eyes anymore. "Go on then.. resist.." she smiled. He shook his head and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him, he ran his hands up her back before placing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter, please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

She walked into the kitchen wearing only his white shirt and grinned at Smithy as he lent against the kitchen side a cup of tea in his hands. "Morning gorgeous" he smiled to the small blonde. She ran her eyes over his bare chest and licked her lips slightly "Morning". They kept there eyes locked on each other for several seconds before he eventually broke the silence "So when am I gunna get my next private viewing?". She walked towards him "What makes you think you are gunna get another one?". He laughed "We both know Im gunna...". He placed the cup to the kitchen side and lent gently down into her lips, he slipped his hands inside his shirt and onto her hips. "I mean look at them... I thought you told him to remain proffesional" Dean Harris the head of Specialist Crime shouted at Jack gesturing to the laptop screen he had burst into his office with half an hour ago. "I did.. I cant believe they are being this irresponsible". Dean whacked his fist down onto the desk "Well I highly suggest they get there hormones under control... or I wont be held responsible for my actions". Jack nodded "I will talk to them". He watched as he made his way from the office before pulling his mobile out and dialling her number "What the are you and Smithy playing at?".

Smithy sighed as the small blonde walked round the bedroom in only his shirt talking on her phone "Sir.. we understand we are not acting to the best proffesional standard but..." she paused as the door bell rang and smiled to Smithy "Can you get the door?". He stood up and made his way towards the bedroom door, she glared at him as he pinched her bum walking past her. She listened to Jack moaning down the phone until she heard Smithy talking, she froze when she heard who he was talking to. "I have to go.." she smiled down the phone as Smithy and Greg stood in the open door way "Speak to you later Dad" she hung the phone up and glanced to Greg "What are you doing here?" she asked. He smiled "I have come to see if you can work the early shift tonight... " he glanced to Smithy "But this is very cosy". Smithy smirked slightly "Well you know what its like mate". Greg nodded "Yeah... stick the kettle on darling.. I need a word with Smithy". She pulled on a pair of jeans as the two men walked from the room.

She made the two cups of coffee and walked through the hall she paused outside the living room door as Smithy and Greg spoke "You didnt hang round in getting her to open her legs... little slut eh?". Smithy smiled "Yeah mate she didnt exactly make it difficult for me.. but she is fit and knows her way round the bedroom... I will definatly be coming back for more". Greg laughed "You just remember these girls belong to me... they know there place and I am the one they answer too..". Smithy nodded "She is just a shag mate... a way to the pass the time". She listened to the two men laughing and she could feel a lump rising in her throat at the idea of being taken for a ride. She swallowed it back and made her way into the living room and placed the two cups to the table. "Thanks" Smithy grinned glancing up at her, he could see the hurt in her eyes as she walked back out the room. "So you can go to the drop for me later?" Greg asked. Smithy nodded "Corse.. half five?". Greg smiled "Good lad.." he rose to his feet and gestured to the bedroom "Have some fun with her.. make sure she does as she's told... cant have these girls thinking they have a mind of there own". Smithy walked to the front door and closed it behind Greg before walking towards the bedroom.

"You alright?" he asked smiling at the small blonde now dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a black top. "Fine... here you go" she chucked his shirt at him and he stared at her in confusion "Have I done something wrong Stevie?". She glared at him "No.. but as you got what you came for.. you might as well go now..". He shook his head "You were listening..". she interupted "Im glad you think so highly of me..." he tried to interupt but she cut him off "I didnt make it difficult for you.." he tried once again to interupt but she carried on shouting "It was you who turned up on my door at half one in the morning.." he interupted "Will you let me fucking explain..". She glared at him as he pulled his shirt over his body "Its locker room talk Stevie... I was just bigging myself up". She nodded "I thought I was more than someone to brag about... a little slut". He nodded "And you are... but I couldnt exactly tell him how I really feel about you could I... he thinks we only met yesterday" She smiled slightly "So how do you feel about me?". He grinned "Im crazy about you.." he moved over to her and smiled "I cant believe you actually thought I was serious... Stevie I really, really like you but you are gunna have to get used to me talking about you like that for the next few weeks". She nodded slightly "Ok.. ok... Im sorry Smithy" he wrapped his arms round her neck "You are an idiot at times". She smiled "So what did he want anyway?". He smiled "He erm.. he wants me to do a pick up... a package". She nodded "When?". He took hold of her hands "This afternoon.. so I think that means we both have the morning off". She smiled "Really and what did you have in mind?". He lent down into her lips "Well you are very good at acting like a slut at the club...". She interupted "Turn you on does it?". He smiled "Watching you whoring round in skimpy clothes... making everyone want you.. yeah it does things to me". She smiled as he lent into her lips, she pulled back from him "D'you want to go shopping?". He laughed "No chance.. you are getting your kit back off... its time for my next private viewing sweetheart".

"Damien Smith I presume..." the scruffy dark haired man smiled holding his hand out to him. Smithy nodded shaking his hand "Who are you?". The man smiled "Alec... you have some money for me?". Smithy pulled the money from his jacket pocket "I want the package first". Alec smiled "very untrusting Mr Smith... and between friends... Im hurt" he lent into the boot of his car and pulled out a suitcase, he opened it and Smithy stared at the ten packages, he pulled one out and passed it to him. "You want a sample?". Smithy shook his head "Its not my stuff.." he passed him the money and stuffed the package into his pocket "Nice doing buisiness with you Mr Smith". Smithy made his way away from the older man and and towards his car. He climbed inside and watched for a while as a few more men turned up to do business with Alec. He started his engine and glanced at his car clock, half six before driving the half an hour drive to the club.

He parked up and walked to the two bouncers on the door as they checked the IDs of the few in the line waiting to get in. He made his way past them and up the stairs and into the bar area, he grinned to Stevie and walked over to her. "Hi.. how are you?" she asked. He nodded "Im fine.. where is Greg?". She smiled "He is not in yet... why?". Smithy glanced round before gesturing towards the staff area "Come with me". He watched as she walked to the two girls huddled together before heading with him towards the door. She followed him until he pushed a meeting room door open and smiled to her. Once inside she glanced round the tiny room, with only a small desk in the corner which Smithy had already lent against. She walked over and pushed herself briefly into his lips. He pulled the package from his pocket and whispeared into her ear "Coke". She shook her head "Thats what you had to pick up?". Smithy nodded as he pushed it back into his pocket "Its gunna get sold into the bar". She smiled "You cant gi..." she paused at the noise outside the door. Smithy glanced to the door before turning to the small blonde "Get on your knees...". She shook her head "What?". He nodded "Quick". She lent down onto her knees and Smithy undid his trousers "Make yourself look busy" he whispeared. She moved close to him, the idea of actually slipping him into her mouth briefly entered her mind but it was lost as the door crashed open and Greg appeared. Smithy quickly turned from her and pulled his zip up. "You have got her well trained eh mate". Stevie rose to her feet, she could feel her cheeks blushing as Greg just stared at her, his eyes gleaming at what he thought he had just caught her doing. Smithy turned back to him "You said she was available for anything I wanted". Greg nodded "Im glad you are putting her to good use". Stevie glanced to the ground, she felt like a toy the way Smithy was talking about her. "You got my package.." Greg asked moving infront of Stevie to remove her from the conversation. Smithy nodded slipping it from his pocket and passing it to him. Greg smirked at Stevie "You've got ten minutes show him a good time sweetheart... he deserves a reward". Smithy smiled as Greg left the room before turning back to Stevie,he placed his hand to her face "Im sorry darling". She shook her head, keeping her eyes fixed on the red spotted carpet. "Eh... I will make it up to you... what you doing tonight?". She moved to the door "Why you want to come round for a shag again... in your dreams". He lent against the door over her shoulder to stop her leaving and she turned back to face him. He kept his hand over her shoulder as he lent down into her lips and she moved her face so he caught her cheek. "I was gunna come and show you what a princess you are..." she glanced down "So you were gunna come and sweet talk me into bed..." he interupted "No... I was gunna come round when you finish... bring you some food?". She shook her head "Im working until eleven.. later if he has his way again". Smithy nodded "Chinese and some wine?" he asked. She smiled "You are treating me like a toy..". He placed his lips to the top of her head "Its an act Stevie... we have spoke about this..". She interupted "So why did you make it look like I was doing 'that' to you?" she gestured to the table. He smiled "So he didnt think we were in here talking... and you wernt complaining about doing it last night?". She smiled "Nobody interupted then". He smiled "And nobody is going to interupt our dinner tonight.. we dont have to have sex.. I just want to be with you". She nodded "Come round at half eleven". He nodded "I'll make sure Greg dont keep you late". He kissed her lips before pulling on the door.

"Im off now boss..." Smithy smiled as he poked his head into Gregs office. Greg gestured for him to come in, he walked in and pushed the door shut "Im pleased with your work Smithy... you did well today.. Alec has told me.. you presented yourself well and I was very pleased to hear that.. I may have some more work for you". Smithy rested down into the seat oppisite Greg and nodded as Greg continued "I dont normally offer these opportunites to such new members of staff but I like you.. you remind me of myself". Smithy shudded slightly "Ok... but I want one thing?". Greg smiled "What?". Smithy gestured to the door and smiled "Stevie... she is mine". Greg sighed "These girls are mine Smithy... they know they are my property... I cant just go giving them away". Smithy nodded "Its just one of them...". Greg sighed "She is just a little slut...". Smithy nodded "But I want her... you give her to me.. and I will do your pick ups for you". Greg nodded "Fine.. you can have her... you just keep her in line at work or I will have to step in". Smithy nodded "She finishes at eleven tonight yeah?". Greg nodded "You got plans for her?". Smithy smiled "Thats my business". Greg smirked as Smithy made his way to the door "Have fun mate".

Stevie smiled as she left the club, she said bye to the bouncers before heading towards the main road at the end of the alley "Evening..." she jumped at the voice but grinned as he wrapped his arm round her, his warmth instantly making her feel safe. "I thought you were meeting me at the flat". He grinned as he lent into her ear "I cant have my girlfriend walking home by herself now can I?". She smirked "Who said Im your girlfriend?". He lent into her lips "I just assumed after last night..." she interupted "You should never assume anything". He smiled "You wont want what I have got for you then?". She grinned "You got me something?". He nodded as he pulled the box from his back pocket as they hurried along the streets. She smiled "Maybe I am your girlfriend then". He grinned "Ahh you want me when I buy you things". She smiled "What is it?". He tapped the side of his nose as they paused outside a chinese and he ran inside, she watched as he grabbed the food from the man and returned to her side within seconds "What is it?" she asked again. He smiled "Food". She glared at him "In the box?". She sighed as he flashed the box at her again. "Its an empty box". She glared at him slightly as he kept his arm round her body, more heat covering her as the food he held in his hand was close to her body. He passed her the box and she smiled at him before pulling it open. "Smithy.. its beautiful" she grinned. He watched as she stopped on the spot and lifted the heart necklace from the box "I dont know what to say...". He smiled "You like it?". She nodded and pushed up into her lips "Thank you so much". He grinned "Come on or the food will get cold".

Once back at the flat they ate the food and Stevie made her way into the bedroom and tried the necklace on in the mirror. She grinned as he appeared in the doorway after washing the plates up and watched her "Its beautiful". He nodded "So are you". He watched as she stared at it "You do like it?". She nodded glancing at him in the mirror again "I love it.. its amazing Smithy". He grinned "It really suits you... you look stunning". She smiled "There is one thing that might look better..". He smiled "Whats that?" she grinned "I think it would look better with a bit less clothing... what do you think?". He nodded "You could try it?". She turned to face him and began to remove her top, he lent against the door frame and watched as she unzipped her jeans and dropped them to the floor. He smiled "That is better" as he ran his eyes over her underwear and high heels. "Yeah... I still feel a bit overdressed...". He nodded "I think you need to lose the underwear". She grinned as he pushed the bedroom door closed and walked over to her, he watched as she dropped her bra to the floor. He pushed her down on to the bed and smiled "And the thong". She smiled as she slipped it down her body. He lent down into her lips before moving his mouth down her naked body. "Im gunna have some fun playing with you tonight..." he grinned as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, she smiled "Maybe there is an upside to being your toy".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :-) xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review Thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

When he woke he layed in the bed staring down at the small blonde, her hair framing her face, her hand drapped accross his bare chest, he couldnt help but grin as her eyes flicked open and she registered him staring at her. She glanced down before pulling the covers into her naked body "You want to take a picture... it'll last longer". He grinned "You offering?". She smiled before reaching to the floor and grabbing his top, she pulled it over her body and climbed from the bed. "Where you going?" he asked. She gestured to the clock, which read half ten "I have to open the club up in an hour". He smiled "It takes ten minutes to get there..." she interupted "Yes but I need to have a shower and get dressed... unless you want me to go to work wearing only your shirt?". He smiled "I wouldnt mind... and Im sure the customers wouldnt complain". She smiled "Nice try.. Im going for a shower". He sighed "Fine.. I will just sit here then.. all by myself..". She interupted "Are you trying to emotionaly blackmail me?". He smiled "Would I do a thing like that?". She nodded "Corse not... you coming for a shower?". He grinned before following her into the bathroom.

He grinned as she walked into the living room, she had on a short skirt and a very revealing top, he had never seen her look like this before and his eyes lit up. "Dont get no ideas... I have to go". He stood up "Im not.. I just I have never seen you in a skirt before". She smiled "What are you doing today?". He grinned "I have the day off... Im gunna go back to my flat and relax..." he paused as his phone rang "Maybe I spoke to soon" he continued flashing the screen at her which read 'Cross'. He walked from the living room and into the kitchen, she began pushing her keys and phone into her handbag, she paused as she listened to Smithy talking. "Yeah.. I can be there in an hour... I didnt go home last night I need to get changed". She stood in the door way and he smiled at her "Yeah mate... ok see you then". She smiled as he hung the phone up "What did he want?". Smithy shook his head "I dunno... he said he has a job for me... I gotta go into the club". She glanced down "The last three months have been a complete waste of time... he doesnt trust me". He nodded "Corse he does... he just.. he trusts men". She smiled "Yeah I guess.. I need to go.. I'll see you at the club".

Arriving at the club she found Greg was already there, she smiled as she made her way round the back of the bar "Morning...".  
>He nodded "Where is Smithy?". She shook her head "He went home to get changed.. he should be here soon". Greg nodded "Come with me...". She smiled "I need to get the bar ready..". He interupted "No... you need to come with me". She followed him in to the back of the club, he made his way past the officies and toilets until he gestured to a door "In there...". She smiled slightly "Why?". He raised his hand to her throat "If you are gunna keep questioning me... I will have to teach you a lesson you might be fucking Smithy but when you are here... you do as I tell you". She nodded as she fumbled for the door handle, she pulled on it before glancing at him as he held a key out to her. She pushed the key in and opened the door. Once inside her sharp intake of breath alerted to him to how shocked she was at the sight. "Whats going on?" she asked glanccing round the many women cramped in the small room. "That one..." he gestured to a woman crouched on the floor. Stevie felt him shove her in the direction of the woman, she knelt down beside her "She is pregnant..." she turned to face him. He glared at her "Nothing gets past you... she shouldnt of been on the shipment.. I dunno what they are expecting me to do with her". Stevie shook her head "What do you want me to do?". He nodded to the young girl as she screamed out "Keep her quiet". Stevie shook her head "She could be in labour". He nodded "Then deliever the baby". She shook her head "I dont know how to". He glared at her as he made his way to the door "Then fucking learn... Smithy is gunna take the girls I have sold to the buyer as soon as he gets here... you need to stay in here" she smiled to the young girl as Greg pulled the door closed.<p>

"Your late..." he growled as Smithy appeared in the bar. "Sorry boss... late night" Smithy replied. Greg nodded "With that little slut of yours... come on". Smithy followed Greg down the corridors until he arrived at the locked door, Greg opened it and walked in, Smithy glanced at Stevie as she rested on the floor "Greg.. she needs some water.." she called. He turned to her "No.. just shut her up". Stevie stood up "She is in labour" he moved towards her "Just shut her up or I will shut you up perminantly". Stevie glanced at Smithy, she could see he was losing his temper, his eyes starting to glaze over. She nodded "Ok.. ok" she rested back down next to the young girl. Greg grabbed six of the girls pushing them towards Smithy. "There is a van out the back.. you need to drive these girls to an industrial estate beside the river... Alec will be waiting for you". Smithy nodded as he took a couple of the girls, Greg pushing the others towards the fire exit.

When he arrived at the drop off Alec gestured to a car as he passed him the keys "The money is in the back... I will take the van". Smithy nodded slightly before making his way to the car, he watched as Alec drove off, he checked the suitcase in the boot before pulling his phone out "Callum you need to pull over a white vauxhall van registration Tango, nine, three, six, seven, Romeo, Yankee... its packed full of illeagals". Callum didnt get a chance to reply before Smithy hung up and jumped in the car. He made his way back to the club. "Where is Greg?" he asked a barmaid. "Out the back". He nodded before making his way out towards the office. "How'd it go?" he asked. Smithy nodded "It was fine... I made the drop off.. here is the money" he placed the suitcase down onto the desk. Greg nodded as he checked the money "Where is Stevie?" Smithy asked. Greg gestured to the door "With the pregnant girl...". Greg stood up "Come on.. we should check on them". Smithy followed him down towards the room, he watched as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. Stevie was sat on the floor with the baby wrapped in her jacket lifeless on the floor, the woman was lying on the floor "She ok?" Greg asked. Stevie shook her head "She is dying... she has hemorrhaged.. she needs to get to a hospital". Greg shook his head "No... no hospitals". She stared at him "She is going to die". He glared at her "Thats just the way it goes". Smithy grabbed Stevie as she lunged at Greg "Her baby has died... she is gunna die.. you cant just leave her". He turned as Alec appeared in the door way "Whats going on?" Greg asked. Smithy couldnt work it out, he rang Callum why was Alec still walking free. "What are you doing here?" Greg barked at him again. "I got pulled up... I had to run..". Greg glared at him "You lost the girls... they might lead the filth here... we need to get these girls out of here...". He stared at Stevie "Go and get yourself cleaned up and then I want you behind the bar". She shook her head "You are a murderer". Smithy pulled her from the room as Greg glared at her "Alec... I've got another van on Greenford Road... go and get it.." he began passing him the keys.

He watched as she cleaned her hands in the sink, she glanced up to him in the mirror and he smiled "You ok Stevie?". She shook her head "If she had been in hospital... her and the baby would of survived". He moved over and wrapped his arms round her. She smiled slightly "The poor baby and she was so young Smithy". He nodded "I know.. but you need to keep your focus... we will get him for this". She wiped her eyes as he kissed the top of her head "You need to stay calm Stevie.. I know you can do this". She nodded slightly and they both turned as the door opened "I need you in the club Smithy". He gestured to Stevie "She is upset..". Greg nodded "She will be fine... now get in the club Smithy". He smiled down at Stevie and she nodded "Im fine Smithy". He smiled before making his way to the door, she turned back to the mirror and pulled her fingers through her hair, hearing the door close she turned to face Greg "You did well today.." he began. She nodded as she went to move past him he grabbed her wrist "But no one calls me a murderer... no one". She flinched as he pushed her againt the wall, she shook her head as he pulled a knife from his pocket and flicked the blade open "Please no" she begged. He moved over to her "That girl dying was nothing to do with me.. but if I have to hurt you that is gunna reflect badly on me..". She shook her head "Im sorry... I was upset". He nodded "Thats what I thought.." she held her breath as he held the knife to her throat "I dont want to hurt you Stevie... you are a good girl". She breathed through the blade "Then dont". He pulled the knife from her throat and smiled "I hear you say another bad word about me again.." she shook her head "You wont". He nodded "Good..." he lent down and she flinched as he placed his lips to her neck, she closed her eyes trying to ignore his lips on her. As he pulled away he smiled "I can see why Smithy likes you... its a good job I dont mind sharing... now get behind the bar" she nodded before heading to the door.

The rest of the shift was drifting past quickly and Smithy watched as Greg walked to where Stevie was collecting glassess "Go home.. I think you have deserved an early day". She nodded as she walked back to the bar with her tray full of drinks "Thank you". She made her way to the door and noticed Smithy now dealing with an argument, she quickly slipped out and made her way home. She sat on the bed and pulled the covers tight round her small body as the tears began to stream down her face, she sobbed as she thought of the young girl, how frightened she must of been, how alone she must of felt. The loud bang startled her and she rose to her feet and made her way to the front door, she pulled it open and smiled as Smithy held out some cans of beer "Thought you might want a drink". She shook her head "Im not really in the mood Smithy". He nodded slightly "You can just have them... I mean I dont have to stay and drink them with you". She smiled as she pulled the door open "You want to come in...". He interupted "I dont have to..". She smiled "Its fine Smithy". He walked in the door and wrapped his arms round her before pushing the door closed.

They sat on the bed away from the prying eyes of the cameras and after drinking many of the cans she smiled at him "Thank you Smithy". He grinned "What for?". She took hold of his hand "I wouldnt of got through today without you". He glanced down "I thought I'd upset you". She shook her head "Why?". He smiled "You didnt even say goodbye when you left?". She lent gently in to his lips "I was upset Smithy... not with you just in general". He placed his hand to her face "Im so proud of you... you handled today so well". She shook her head "Greg threatened me..". He interupted "When?". she smiled "When I was in the loo's he had a knife". Smithy pulled her into his chest "Why didnt you tell me?". She shook her head "What so you lost your temper... I saw what you were like when he had a go at me... he is ruthless Smithy... I dont want you getting hurt because of me". He grinned "Stevie I would quite happily stand infront of that blade for you...". She smiled "I know... you are such a special man Dale Smith". He grinned "Damian Smith". She shook her head "No... its Dale Smith that Im in love with". He grinned at her "You are in love with me?". She nodded "I always have been... You have knocked me back so many times Smithy and everytime it breaks my heart and I cant handle it anymore.. so I need to know.. do you love me or is this just a shag?". He shook his head "Dont talk daft Moss.. I love you..". He lent down into her lips as she layed back onto the bed.

He gently kissed her face as he began pushing deeper inside her, she slowly dragged her fingers up and down his back. She smiled up at him as the door bell rang and he shook his head "Ignore it" he smiled. She shook her head "It might be important Smithy". He gently kissed her lips again "This is important Stevie" and she smiled as he lent back into her lips. "Smithy are you in there... open the fucking door" Gregs voice shouted. Stevie looked so worried and he kissed her lips gently "Stay here I will be back". He pulled his jeans on and adjusted himself slightly before walking out to the front door. She pulled the covers onto her body and sat in silence as Smithy pulled the front door open. "What do you want... Im busy" Smithy snapped as Greg made his way into the flat. Greg pushed the living room door open and walked inside "I need you to keep something for me...". Smithy smiled "What?". Greg glanced to the door "Where is the slut?". He glared at him "In bed.. where I should be". Greg placed a cloth to the table and unwrapped it "I need you to keep this for a few days.. until I can get rid of it". Smithy stared at the gun "Where did that come from?". Greg pushed the door closed and smiled slightly "Alec used it... I need it to diseapear". Smithy shook his head "Used it for what?". Greg shook his head "You dont need to know that... just keep it out of sight and away from the slut". He watched as Greg wrapped the gun back up and placed it under the sofa cushion. He followed him from the room and watched as he made his way to the front door, Greg turned back to him "You tell anyone and I swear that little tart of yours.. she is dead" Smithy nodded slightly as he pushed the front door closed. He made his way back into the bedroom and smiled slightly at the small blonde wrapped up in the covers "What did he want?" she asked. He shook his head "Nothing for you to worry about... now.. where were we?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

As he rose from the bed he glanced round the empty bedroom before making his way into the bathroom, he stood in the door way watching as the water from the shower trickled down her slim body. He stared at her, he could feel himself getting excited as she slowly rubed the bubbles into her skin. He licked his lips slightly as he moved over to the shower and pulled the door she had left slightly ajar open. She stared at him as he slipped his jogging bottoms off and stepped under the hot water with her "Enjoying the show were you?" she asked. He lent down gently into her lips as he pulled away he smiled "You looked lonely all by yourself". She nodded as he ran his hands over her breasts "So you thought you'd come and keep me company?". He smiled "Na... I just thought I'd come and shag ya". She laughed as he started kissing her neck "How romantic". He started kissing her letting his passion show as he pushed her against the shower wall. He sighed as his mobile started ringing in the bedroom he shook his head "You are more important" she smiled as he lent back down into her soft lips.

He wrapped a towel round himself as she made her way into the bedroom, she grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it down her arms. "Oi.. Im not finished yet" he smiled. She shook her head "I need to go to the club Smithy.." he interupted "Why?". She smiled "I need to find some evidence against Greg.. and he will be out this morning..". Smithy shook his head "You cant just go snooping around Stevie". She nodded "I dont have a choice.. I have to get jusice for that girl and her baby". Smithy walked through the flat wearing only the towel to conceal his body, pulling on her hand. He led her into the living room and lifted the sofa cushion up "Look..." she glanced at the cloth "what is it?". He replaced the cushion "Its a gun Stevie... its what Greg brought round last night..". She sighed "You have to look after it?". Smithy nodded "Its already been used to some extent... and he has threatened to.. I dont want him to hurt you Stevie... thats the reason I went undercover in the first place... to protect you". She glanced down "So what.. I just let him get away with killing an innocent baby?". Smithy shook his head "No.. but we do this properly". She smiled as he pulled on her arm leading her back to the bedroom from the cameras "Stevie.. I love you.. and I want to help you and get him locked up so we can start being a normal couple.. away from cameras and false pretences... but you have to work with me". She nodded slightly "Ok..". He sighed as his mobile began to ring, he moved to the bedside table and lifted it to his ear. "Smithy.. its Callum.. can you talk?". Smithy smiled as she sat down on the bed "Yeah.. whats up?". He kept his eyes on Stevie as Callum spoke "MIT have been in they have four dead illegal girls.. they think they are from the club..". Smithy interupted "How did they die?" he didnt know why he was asking, he already knew "Gunshot.. each of them had a single shot to the back of the head..". Smithy sighed "The gun.. its here Callum..". He smiled as Stevie glanced up at him. "I'll meet you at the pub on Gunner Street at half four.. you can take the gun... but I need it back by the end of the day Callum". She stared at him as he said goodbye and hung up "Whats going on?". He smiled slightly "They have found four dead illegals Stevie.. they think they are from the club..". She glanced down to the bed and he rested down next to her, he sighed as she pulled away. He wrapped his arms round her and kissed her shoulder "I promise you... we are gunna get him... he is gunna spend the rest of his life in prison.. I promise you Moss".

He rested down at the table and placed the wrapped up newspaper containing the gun to the table, he glanced at Callum "You got anything yet?". The sergeant shook his head "No.. there is nothing that links it back to Greg..". Smithy smiled "Its a bloke called Alec that is behind it.. I dunno his surname but you could cheek Gregs known associates". Callum nodded "Ok... how are you and Stevie coping?". Smithy shook his head "Not great.. this isnt easy Callum... one of the girls was pregnant.. Stevie had to deliever the baby, it was dead.. and I should imagine the mother is now the amount of blood she was losing". Callum sighed "Is she still remaining proffesional?". He smiled "As best she can.. Greg he has threatened her... more than once...". Callum nodded "Well if you feel either of you are at serious risk you pull the operation Smithy.. thats orders from above..". Smithy smiled "I wont let anything happen to Stevie". He stood up and pushed the newspaper towards him "I need it back by the end of the day". He walked from the pub and made his way to the club.

Arriving at the club, he glanced round the young girls behind the bar before walking through the door to the back of the club he glanced into the toilets before making his way to Gregs office. He knocked lightly and waited for Gregs voice to call him inside, his face dropped when his eyes fell on Stevie as she waited on the two men in her underwear "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at Greg as he shrugged his jacket from his body and moved towards her, she smiled slightly as he covered her body. "Seeing what the fuss is about..." Greg smiled. Smithy turned to him "She is mine..". Greg stood up "No.. she was on loan... and I want her back..". He shook his head "No chance". Alec licked his lips "Greg has said its someone elses turn mate... she is coming my way next". Smithy glared at him "She is not a fucking toy...". He watched as Alec stood up and made his way to Stevie, he glared at him as he pulled his jacket from her slim body, he licked his lips again, and Smithy watched as Stevie shut her eyes as he grabbed hold of her arm "You have had her... its my turn now". He moved towards him "You lay a fucking finger on her and I will kill you". Alec laughed as he grabbed hold of the small blonde and began pulling at her bra. Stevie pulled from his grips and Alec shoved her to the floor "Right now you little slut.. get your kit off.." he barked at her. Smithy moved towards Alec and pinned him against the wall, holding him by the throat "Dont you touch her". He let go of him and lowered his hand to Stevie so she could pull herself to her feet. she felt Alec grab hold of her arm "She is mine now mate". Smithy shook his head and pulled Stevie aside, he raised his fist and swung it into Alecs stomack, watching as he fell in pain. "ENOUGH" Greg shouted. He stared between the three staring at him, he passed Stevie her clothes "Go and get dressed and get behind the bar". She took her clothes and glanced at Smithy as she made her way from the office. Smithy watched as Alec straightened himself up "I should knock you out for that" he stressed at Smithy. He turned to him "Come on then..". Greg walked round the desk "Alec.. your services are no longer needed..". He stared at him "You are joking... Im your right hand man.. the things I have done for you". Greg nodded "And I appreciate the time you have put into my business but your position has been filled". He glared at Smithy "You have repleaced me with him?". He nodded "Get out of my club...". Alec glared at Smithy "You are dead... Im gunna fucking kill you". Greg smiled as he grabbed Alec by his shirt "Maybe I havent made myself clear... you walk away now... or I will make sure you can never walk again". Smithy watched as Alec left before turning back to Greg "Im sorry I had to take such drastic action Smithy... but I needed to know you had it in you..". Smithy shook his head "What in me?". He smiled "To lose your temper.. I saw it you'd of killed him for touching her.." he paused as he poured a glass of Whiskey and passed it to Smithy "You like this girl.. I can see that.. and she is yours.. Im happy for you to keep her.. but I swear you double cross me.. and I will kill her". Smithy nodded slightly as he downed the drink. "Right.. I have a job for you..". Smithy stared at him as he rested down behind the desk "The gun.. make it fall into the polices hands". He smiled slightly "What?". Greg nodded "It will all come back on Alec and I want him to diseapear... so he either gets locked up or you kill him". Smithy nodded slightly "But what if he talks?". Greg shook his head "He wont... and even if he did.. he has nothing that will stick to me". Smithy smiled "Ok boss".

He pushed the toilet door open and smiled slightly "You ok Moss?". She nodded as she wiped her eyes "Im fine Smithy.." she went to move past him and he grabbed her arm "It was a test Stevie". She shook her head "What was?". He smiled "Doing that to you.. he was pushing me.. he wanted me to lose my temper". She nodded slightly "Well Im glad it was for a good cause". He nodded "It was... this is good Stevie Im at the top.." she interupted "Yeah while Im a slut to be passed round the big boys". He smiled "I passed the test Stevie... you are mine now". She glared at him as she made her way to the door "I have to get on with my work..". He grabbed her hand "I wont let anyone touch you Stevie... forget Alec... he is gone". She nodded slightly "I have to go Smithy". He watched as she made her way to the door "I love you..". She turned back to him "I love you too". He moved over and placed his lips gently to hers.

He sat with Greg watching the girls dancing on the podiums, the club had shut about half an hour before and he was waiting for Stevie to finish cleaning up. She walked over and Greg smiled "All done?". She nodded "Yeah... the bar girls have gone". He smiled "Good... get yourself a drink Stevie". She walked away and Greg turned to Smithy "Put these in your pocket.." he passed him a pair of handcuffs and Smithy took them from him "What?". Greg shook his head and smiled as Stevie returned a few minutes later with a vodka and coke. She noticed the dancers had left and Greg smiled "Your turn to entertain us darling". She shook her head "I erm..". He interupted "Dont worry.. Im gunna give you two some privacy.. I think Smithy deseves a treat so you show him a good time love". He stood up and lent into Smithys ear "Enjoy mate.. dont work her to hard.. I want her behind the bar in one piece tomorrow". Smithy smiled "See you tomorrow". Greg passed him the keys and made his way to the door. Smithy stood up and grinned at her as she took a sip of her drink, he made his way to the door and pulled the bolt accross before turning back to the small blonde "Up you get then.." she interupted "You dont actually want me to..." she gestured to the pole. He nodded "Yeah I do.. some come on". She sighed as she climbed up onto the podium. "D'you know what you are doing?". She grinned "I did a pole dancing class a few years back... its a good way to stay in shape". He grinned as he moved back to the chair and rested down, he watched as she began to rub herself against the pole. He could feel himself losing control already and he shook his head "Stop". She smiled "That was quick". He grinned "Lose your clothes". She laughed slightly "What?". He nodded "I want you in you underwear and boots". She smiled as she began to strip "You are a pervert". He nodded "You keep on.. I will have you naked up there". She smiled as she started to swing round the pole once again. He watched her for a few minutes before gesturing for her to stop once again, "Lose the bra darling". She smiled as she moved round and stood infront of the pole, she dropped her bra to the floor and grinned "Better?". He stood up and walked towards her, he stood up on the podium and ran his fingers round the string of her thong. "Go on then..." he gestured to the pole before stepping back slightly. He stared at her tiny frame moving round the pole, he walked back to her and she stopped, he used his hand to push hers above her head before pulling the handcuffs from his back pocket with his free hand, he held her hands together and pushed the handcuffs on, cuffing her to the pole. She shook her head " keeping me prisoner Smithy.. you really are a pervert". He smiled as he slipped his hand inside her thong, he lent into her ear and grinned "You are going no where... Im keeping you there as long as I want and I am gunna do whatever I want to you..." he moved close to her and smirked "Im gunna spend the whole night shagging you". He began moving his tounge down her body and paused just above her thong, she grinneds "You got big plans for me". He nodded "And to start with Im gunna make you scream sweetheart" he pulled her thong down and continued moving his tounge down her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :-) xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter, please review, thanks xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

"How are you feeling this morning?" he grinned as he walked into the living room. He rested down onto the sofa and watched as she pulled the nail varnish brush along her toe nails. "A bit worn out if Im honest Smithy.." she lent gently into his ear to avoid her next sentence being caught by the cameras "Four and half times in one night.." he interupted "Five times Moss". She shook her head "I dont think the last time counts..". He smiled as he lent into her lips "You coming back to bed?". She shook her head "No I want to get my nails finished..". He began kissing her neck, moving down onto her shoulder, pulling his shirt that drapped over her tiny figure aside so he could move down her back "Smithy.. cameras" she sighed. He grinned "Then come back to bed". She smiled slightly as he stood up and pulled on her hand "You know you want to Moss". She smiled "You are very confident Smithy". He nodded "I have good reason.." he paused as the door bell rang, he glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only just nine. "Who the fu...". "Language Smithy" she interupted as he made his way to the front door. He pulled it open and sighed "Greg.. what are you doing here?". He smiled "Just a little informal chat..." he grinned at Stevie as she appeared in the living room door way, he dragged his eyes slowly up and down her bare legs "Stick the kettle on sweetheart" she moved aside so he could walk into the living room and she gently stroked Smithys hand as she walked towards the kitchen, he smiled as he watched her walk away, he pulled the button on the top of his jeans together and glanced in at the man waiting for him.

He walked in to the living room and stared at the man "Whats up Greg?" he asked watching as the man rested down onto the sofa "I come bareing gifts.." he chuckled laying the CD case to the table infront of him. "Whats that?" Smithy asked. "CCTV... I thought you might want to give it a watch.. that little lady of yours is pretty fine eh?" he stood up and smiled "And a bit kinky.. no wonder you wanted to keep hold of her..". Smithy stared at him "You watched it?". He nodded "I wanted to make sure you werent up to no good..." he passed Stevie in the door way "I will see you both at the club.." he turned back too Smithy "I have kept a spare for you too mate... I'll hold onto it for you". Stevie watched him leave before turning to Smithy "Whats he going on about?". Smithy gestured to the table "CCTV from the club last night..." she interupted "You are joking?". He smiled "No.. sorry darling... I didnt even think about it.." she stormed past him "No.. cause you only ever have one thing on your mind".

Arriving at the club a few hours later she still wasnt talking to him as she skulked off behind the bar. He made his way into the back office and rested down oppisite Greg "This disk.. Stevie is getting herself in a bit of a state over it..". Greg interupted "Dont worry.. no one is gunna see it.. just think of it as protection". Smithy sighed "Can I just..". Greg cut him off once again "No.. you just keep that little tart sweet.. you hear me.. I dont want her causing problems?". Smithy nodded as he stood back up "I have a job for you.." Greg smiled gesturing for him to remain seated, he rested back down into the seat and Greg passed him a package "Open it". He pulled it open and took out the key before smiling up at him "Whats it for?" Greg stood up and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket "Its a van.. this where it is.. I need you to go and pick it up and bring it here for me...". Smithy nodded "Ok.. now?". Greg smiled "Of corse now.. and get your little tart to make up the back room.. we have some more girls due in".

Smithy arrived at the van after a forty five minute walk, he walked round it and glanced through the window, hearing the voices and banging in the back, he was already the sure the girls that were due in on the shipment today were inside but he had to deliever them otherwise they wouldnt be able to pin it on Greg. He climbed in and started the engine before begining the drive back to the club.

She smiled slightly as Smithy left, she knew he wasnt to blame, she hadnt exactly been fighting him off, they had both been irrisponsible and not thought about the consequences of their actions. She knew Greg had probable planned this all out, so he had the CCTV of them and she knew him well enough to know he would have kept it in his office, so all she had to do was wait for him to leave and then go in there and find it. She watched for a few hours, the club was fairly empty but then it always was on a Tuesday afternoon. She watched as Greg stalked accross the club and left, she made her excuses to the bar girls and walked quickly towards the office, she fiddled with the handle but discovering it was locked, she pulled her set of keys from her pocket and began frantically searching through them trying to make one fit the office.

Once inside she began searching through the draws, she sighed glancing round before walking over to the safe, she knelt down infront of it and pulled the keys back out of her pocket. "Now this is very interesting" the voice behind her starteled her and she pulled the key out from the safe and rose to her feet, she turned to face him and he smiled slightly "Give me one good reason why I shouldnt sack you on the spot and call the police". She shook her head "Im not stealing.. I was looking for the CCTV from last night.. please Greg I just dont want it falling into the wrong hands". He smiled "Well.. we are going to have to think of a compromise between us arent we... cause you see I dont want to sack you.. you are a good worker.. but Im sure you understand there has to be some form of punishment". She sighed as she backed away from him "What do you want?". He smiled "Now that would be telling". He walked over and grabbed her hair, forcing her face down onto his desk "If I found a bloke in here rumaging through my things... I would have three or four of my bouncers take him outside.. but as you are at a disadvantage with your size... I'll make it easy on you". He pushed her against the far wall and began swinging his fist into her stomack until she slumped to the floor, he kicked at her repeadily, she wrapped her face in her arms in attempt to protect her face, not that it did her a lot of good as she felt the blood start to pour from her mouth, he grabbed her hair and pulled her back to her feet, he raised the back of his hand and swung it against her face "Now you listen to me you little bitch.. if you think Im gunna let you get away with what you want just because you open your legs for my bouncer.. you are wrong..." he pushed his hand against her throat "This is our little secret darlin' if he asks you say a customer got a bit heavy handed... now go and sort yourself out... and dont come back until you face has healed.. I cant have you behind my bar looking like that" he pushed her towards the office door and she sobbed as she ran through it and towards the fire escape.

He walked into the club and smiled to the girls behind the bar "Where is Stevie?". They both shook there heads "Havent seen her". He continued his way out the back of the club and to Gregs office, he knocked lightly "Yeah". He walked in and placed the keys to the desk "Its in the car park... anything else you want me to do?" he asked. Greg nodded "Unload the girls.. get them in the room at the end of the corridor". Smithy nodded "Yes boss" before making his way back out the room. He unloaded the girls, which he guessed were aged from about fourteen to nineteen into the locked room, trying his hardest to keep them all calm. He locked the door and sighed as Greg appeared behind him "Everything ok?". Smithy shook his head "There kids Greg Im all for a cheap tart.. but some of these girls..". Greg interupted "Im only gunna have them here a night.. I have already sold them on... they are a bit young for my regulars". Smithy nodded slightly, he knew if he wanted to crack this case and get Greg behind bars they would have to raid tonight. "Where is Stevie?" he asked. Greg smiled slightly taking the keys from him "She got into a bit of trouble, a punter got a bit heavy handed with her... I have sent her home and told her to take a few days off". Smithy shook his head "Is she ok?". Greg shrugged his shoulders "I dunno mate.. you know what these women are like.. make a mountain out of a molehill". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. but if its all the same to you.. Im gunna go and check on her". Greg nodded "Of corse".

He knocked lightly on the door and waited, he dropped down to his knees and started shouting "Stevie.. open up... I know you are in there". He waited a few minutes and when she still didnt appear he sighed "You dont open this door in two minutes Im gunna kick it in... I mean it". He glanced back through the letterbox and seeing the kitchen door at the end of the hall open her stretched up to his full height. He waited for a few minutes until he heard the bolt move across her door and she pulled it open. "Fucking hell... who did th..." she cut him off as he placed his hand under her bruised face "Dont Smithy". She made her way back into the flat and he pushed the door shut, he ran his eyes over her small body wrapped in a pink fluffy dressing gown, an item of clothing she had obviously kept hidden from him. He watched as she rested down at the table and dabbed the cotton wool into the bowl of what he guessed used to be water but it was now a bright red colour. "Stevie..." he rested down on the floor infront of her. "What happened?" he asked. She shook her head "I just.. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time Smithy". He cuped her swollen cheeks in her hands and smiled slightly "Who was it... Greg said it was a punter?". She just nodded slightly. "Is that right?" he asked at her lack of response. She stared up into his eyes "I was looking for the DVD Smithy... I didnt think he would catch me" she blurted out. He shook his head "Greg... are you saying he did this?". She nodded once again, and he rose to his feet "Im gunna kill him... the fucking bastard". She grabbed his hand as he stomped towards the front door "Smithy please.. Smithy... dont".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :-) xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you very much for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

"Smithy please... would you stop.." she stressed as he pulled the front door open, he turned back to her and she pushed it closed again. "Smithy.. I know you are angry but please.. if you go round there and get in a fight with him.. it'll blow the whole investigation". He shook his head "Its over anyway.. Im pulling you out". She glared at him "Thats not your choice". He nodded "Im your Inspector.. and you are in danger". She shook her head "You cant pull me out Smithy... we are so close". He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket "Im phoneing Jack". She grabbed his phone "No... you get this operation pulled thats it... me and you we are over". He nodded as he took the phone back "Fine.. if thats how you want it to be then fine... but Im not having you in any more danger.. it'll be on my head if anything happens to you". She grabbed his arm "Please Smithy.. do you want me to beg you... I have invested three months of my life into this.. Im not fucking it up now.. if you ring Jack.. I'll deny everything..". Smithy smiled "Its on camera". She shook her head "I dont care... Im not letting you ruin this.. Im gunna get Greg and Im gunna do it the right way". He nodded "Fine.. I'll have to sort it out myself then". She watched as he pulled the front door open and stomped down the path. She ran into the bedroom and began pulling her clothes on.

"Please stop... Smithy please listen to me". She called as she ran up behind him. "What so you can talk me out of going in there and confronting that piece of shit". She grabbed his hand and smiled "Yes Smithy... think about what you are doing... Greg is dangerous". He nodded "But you have just finished with me so what do you care". She grabbed his arm "Of corse I care Smithy... please Im begging you". He shook his head "Save it Stevie.. Im either pulling you out or Im gunna go in there and kick the shit out of him". She held his hand "Please Smithy... lets just go back to the flat and talk". He shook his head before storming towards the club. "Fuck.." she stressed staring at the club. She pulled her phone out "Jack its Stevie... its all gunna kick off at the club.. please come quick". She hung up before running over and into the club.

"Ah Smithy... just the man" he began as he stormed into the office and slammed the door shut. "Who the fucking hell do you think you are?". Greg shook his head "Excuse me?". Smithy raised his fist and swung it into Gregs stomack and watched as he doubled over. He pushed him against the wall holding him by his neck "You get off on beating up women...". He smirked "So the little slut told you... I should've guessed that... there are plenty more where she came from... forget her". Smithy pushed him to the ground "You are gunna regret the day you crossed her...". He interupted "What is so fucking special about her... you have only just met her". Smithy smiled "Na... thats where your wrong.. me and Stevie... we are old bill and we have got enough to lock you up for the rest of your life...". Greg stood up "You're what?". Smithy nodded "Enjoy your freedom... cause this is it... Greg Cross Im arresting you..." he paused as Greg pulled a knife from his jeans pocket "Move".

She ran to the bar girls and they pointed out the back before running in the direction Smithy had gone in. She crept through the club and glanced round, it was silent, she could hear the sirens in the near distance. "Smithy... where are you?" she called out. The back of the club was empty. She glanced round before pushing on the office door. "Oh my god Smithy" she cried as she dropped down to her knees, she knelt by his side and placed her hand to the deep wound in his stomack. "Smithy please please... not now". His eyes were flicking shut and she gently touched his cheek "Come on Smithy.. keep your eyes open.. help is on its way..". She jumped as the door swung open and seeing Jack and Callum she felt the floods of tears rolling down her cheek "Please do something..." Callum dropped down to his side while Jack rang for an ambulance. "Smithy... can you hear me mate... can you open your eyes for me".

She was by his side as the ambulance men wheeled him out "Can I come with him?" she asked. Jack grabbed her hand "Greg Cross has gone Stevie... we need you to stay here... we need to keep you safe". She shook her head "No.. I need to go with Smithy.. he could die Sir.. I need to be with him". He smiled "Stevie we cant ga..". She interupted "I dont care... Im going". She climbed into the ambulance and rested down keeping her hands on his arms. "Gov" he turned to face Callum behind him "How is he?" he asked. Jack shook his head "Its to soon to say... but you know Smithy.. he has nine lives.. he has even been stabbed before". Callum nodded "But how many lives has he used up..." Jack glared at him "Maybe we should just try and remain positive". Callum nodded "Gov... right we have found some blood leading from the office.. we think Greg must be in quite a bad way too.. the office shows signs of a struggle.. and we have found fourteen illegals in a locked room and that is with out the drugs and weapons in the office.. we have enough to charge Cross.. when we find him". Jack nodded "Ok.. well get down to the hospital... I dont want Stevie on her own.. I'll get on to Eddie and get uniform to process the staff".

She rested down into the seats in the waiting room, wiping the tears from her streaming eyes onto her jumper. She remained sat in silence before the door swung open and an older doctor appeared. "Mr Smith is suffering from internal bleeding.. we have taken him down to surgery.." she stood up "Will he be ok?". The doctor smiled "I assure you we are doing everything we can... please just try to remain calm I will keep you informed on any updates". She watched as he disapeared and the door swung open once again and Callum moved over to her wrapping her in his arms "How is he doing?". she shook her head "I dont really know.. he has been taken for surgery". Callum nodded "How are you?" he gestured to her brusies. "Im fine Callum.. its not as bad as it looks". He nodded "What happened?". He watched as she sunk into a chair "Greg beat me up and I told Smithy". Callum sighed "So Smithy would have a motive to hurt Greg?". She shook her head "Callum have you seen the state of him.. he could die.. how could he hurt anyone?". He smiled "Greg has disapeared.. there were signs of a struggle and a blood trail.." she interupted "Well follow the trail... and hopefully you will find a body at the end of it..". He nodded "And if Smithy pulls through he will become prime suspect...". She stood up and glared at him "What so he attacked Cross and then stabbed himself?". Callum sighed "Im not saying that Stevie...". she interupted "I think you should go". He smiled "Stevie...". She shouted "Get out Callum".

Jack glanced at the pool of blood and sighed, Smithy must be the unluckiest person alive the amount he had be though. He sighed as his mobile rang and pulled it out of his pocket "Superintendent Meadows..". He listened as Leon began to speak "Sir we have found a body... we think it is Greg Cross... he has a stab wound". Jack sighed "Dead?". "Yes Sir.. Eddie is on his way to us now.. we are about two streets from the club.. Station Road North". Jack nodded "Ok Im gunna get the CCTV and meet you there...". He hung up and sighed as Callum appeared behind him "I told you to go to the hospital". He nodded "Stevie told me to leave... Smithy went after Greg.. he was responsible for Stevies beating". Jack nodded "So its all about to get really messy... uniform have found Greg.. he has been stabbed". Callum sighed "So Smithy becomes our prime suspect". Jack nodded "At the moment we dont have any other suspects... or witnesses.. you get the CCTV and get down the station.. get Mickey onto it".

She made her way to the toilets and glanced at her bruised reflection, she wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her necklace from under her jumper, a few days ago Smithy had given her it to show he loved her, after spending several minutes winding her up about what it was. She closed her eyes, thinking back to being wrapped up in his arms, laying as close as she possibly could just to feel his breath on her skin. Having to pinch herself each morning to prove to herself she wasnt dreaming. She wiped her eyes once again before walking from the toilets "Stevie.. how are you?" she heard the familiar voice behind her, she turned and collapsed into his arms "He might not make it Mickey.. he could die". The short fair haired man smiled "What Smithy.. no way... it will take more than that to finish him off". She shook her head "If he dies.. it will be all my fault.. he went in there for me.. if I had just listened to him... if.." he interupted "No more Ifs.. he made his own mind up Stevie... he chose to go in there after Cross.. uniform has found his body". She stared at him "He is dead?". Mickey nodded "Good" she replied. "Stevie... this makes Smithy a suspect". She shook her head "You are as bad as Callum... maybe we should wait and see if he survives first?". Mickey shook his head "Im sorry Stevie" before following her down the corridors. They made there way back to the waiting room and she smiled at the doctor already waiting for her. "How is he?" she asked. He smiled "Take a seat Miss Moss".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Stevie remained loyaly waiting at Smithys side, for any change. She gripped onto his hand, laying her head onto the bed she closed her eyes for a few seconds. Hearing the door shut she jumped and glanced to Callum, his uniform was gone and he was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt as he moved towards her. "How is he doing?" he asked. She smiled slightly "They dont really know.. he has survived the surgery but.. he hasnt woke up". Callum nodded "Have they said if there will be any lasting effects?". She shook her head "He isnt out of the woods yet Callum.. he still might die.. they cant say much else until they know if he is going to survive.. he is breathing on his own now..". He moved over and rested on the seat on the oppisite side of the bed "Im so sorry about what I said earlier.. I know Smithy isnt responsible for Cross's death but.. I had to ask". She nodded "I know Callum.. I just.. I cant believe this has happened.. the last time I spoke to him we had a row... a huge row". Callum smiled "Im sure whatever he said he didnt mean it Stevie... you know how much you mean to him". She smiled "Its more of what I said Callum... if I dont get a chance to tell him Im sorry and how much he means.." she paused as she began to sob. Callum smiled slightly "Eh.. pull yourself together.. if he wakes up and sees you like that, he'll never let you live it down". She smiled "I love him Callum". He nodded "I know", she shook her head and he laughed "Im not blind Stevie.. its been obvious for months.. years even that you and him had special feelings for each other.. even if neither of you would admit it". He watched as her eyes fell back to Smithy "He loves you... he would do anything for you". She sighed "What am I gunna do if he doesnt wake up?". He nodded "He will... why dont you go and get a coffee or something you look knackered?". She shook her head "I dont want to leave him...". He smiled "I will stay here.. if there is any change, I'll come and get you". She nodded "Ok.. I will be no more than half an hour". She stood up and lent over Smithys body, placing a slight kiss to Smithys cheek before making her way through the door.

"Ahh.. this is a bit unfortunate eh mate?" Callum smiled to Smithys lifeless body as the door swung shut alerting him to her departure. "You finally get the bird you have been after for years then you go and get yourself stabbed". He smiled "She wont leave your side so you need to make your mind up if you are gunna croak it or not.. you cant keep her sitting here for ever" he glanced at the tubes coming from Smithys body before rising to his feet "Come on Smithy.. we all know you are gunna pull through this... so stop mucking us around and do it all ready.. come on wake up mate". He jumped as the door opened "That was qui..." he paused as he turned to face the woman behind him. "Who are you?" she asked softly before rushing to Smithys side. He ran his eyes over her slender frame she was an older woman dressed in smart black trousers and a yellow blouse, with short dark hair framing her face. "I erm.. Callum Stone.." he smiled "Who are you?". She rested down into the seat Stevie had left only a few moments before "Pauline Smith... Dales mother" she replied as she took hold of his hand. Callum nodded slightly "I work with Smi.. Dale" he smiled as he rested back down into his chair. "If you are a policeman maybe you can tell me how this happened... how my son has ended up in this state?". Callum glanced down "To be honest I cant really answer that.. we dont know ourselves... we wont know much until Dale wakes up". They both glanced to the door as it swung open, he smiled to the tiny blonde now stood in the door way, he guessed by the confused expression on Stevies face that the two women hadnt met, he stood up and gestured for Stevie to have his seat "Stevie this is Pauline.. Smithys Mum". Stevie nodded as she held her hand out to the woman "Stevie Moss". The older woman nodded "I have heard a lot about you... Dale talks about you a lot". Stevie smiled "Thats nice to know". Pauline nodded "He is very fond of you". Stevie glanced at Smithys lifeless body "I care a lot about him too". Callum gestured to the door "Im gunna get off.. give me a call if there is any change.. I'll come back in the morning". Stevie nodded as he walked from the room.

They had been sat by his side for a few hours, both women clinging onto his hands, hoping he would open his eyes or give some indication that he was going to be ok. Stevie rested her head back in the seat and sighed slightly. "If you want to get off.. Im sure he would understand" Pauline smiled. Stevie shook her head as she forced herself to look at the woman oppisite her "I need to be here... I need to be here when he wakes up". Pauline smiled "Are you dating?". Stevie was quite taken back by the question and she felt herself blush as she diverted her eyes to Smithys face. "He doesnt talk to me much... other than about work... and you.. so Im guessing you are more than a friend". Stevie nodded slightly but still remained silent. "He said you are one of the most capable police officers he knows". Stevie smiled "He normall only teases me... about my size" she grinned Pauline nodded "Im glad he is happy... its been a long time coming.. he deserves to be happy". Stevie smiled "He has to be ok Im gunna make him happy" she could feel her eyes begining to feel with tears as she stared at the man laying in the bed "I regret going undercover so much if I hadnt he.. he wouldnt be laying here". Pauline stared at her "Do you know what happened to him?" Stevie smiled slightly "I thought Callum told you?". Pauline stood up "Tell me what happened... why was he stabbed?" Stevie rose to her feet "I er.. the man we had been working with undercover.. he erm beat me up..". Pauline ran her eyes over Stevies bruises as the small blonde continued to talk "When I told Dale he went mad... he erm..". Pauline interupted "So this is your fault?". Stevie shook her head "No.. I would of done anything to prevent this... I didnt wan..". She backed Stevie towards the door "I think you should go". Stevie gestured to him "I cant leave him... he would want me to be here". Pauline shook her head "No.. this is all your fault.. now I want you to go.. now". Stevie took a final glance at Smithy before making her way through the door.

She entered the station for the first time in just over three months and made her way up to CID, she was hoping for an easy life but hearing the rough voice behind her she knew it wasnt going to be easy "Ello Stranger". She turned and smiled the man behind her "Hiya Terry". He nodded back towards the door "Fancy a coffee?". She glanced round the room, it was filled with a few familiar faces and a few she didnt know, but she didnt want to sit and make small talk with them all. She nodded "Yeah". He smiled "The canteen is empty this time of the day". She nodded as she followed him out the door. They rested down at the table nearest the window and she stared out at the rain. "How is Smithy?" Terry asked. She shook her head "He hasnt woke up and they still dont know if he is going to..." Terry interupted "So what are you doing here?". She smiled as the tears filled her eyes "Well.. I cant sit at the hospital for the rest of my life". Terry smiled "Whats going on between the two of you?" he asked. "Whats this a million questions?" she snapped. He shook his head "Sorry I just thought it might help to talk about it". She glanced down "Why... so you can get the gossip.. its probably all round the station by now anyway". He shook his head "All I have heard is you have both been undercover and you have had a rough time.." he gestured to her bruised face "But I could of worked that out on my own". She sighed "Im not the one laying in a hospital bed". He nodded "You are the one who is hoping and praying with every second you have that he is gunna pull through... thats why I dont get it..". She smiled "Get what?". He took a sip of his drink and smiled "Why you are here and not down the hospital?". She glanced down to the table, at her full cup of coffee "Smithys Mum asked me to leave... its my fault he is in there.. I have no right to be there". Terry smiled "She is his Mum... she is just trying to protect her son... but you and I both know who it is he is gunna wanna see when he wakes up". Terry stood up and took a final sip of his drink "I gotta get to the morning briefing... see you later Stevie".

She knocked on the door before walking inside "I thought I made my feelings clear that you are not welcome" Pauline stressed.  
>Stevie shook her head "Im here for Dale". Pauline shook her head "You are not nee..." Stevie interupted "With all due respect Im going no where.. I understand you want to protect your son.. but I am going no where until I know he is going to be ok... now we can sit here and argue but that isnt going to be what he wants to hear when he wakes up". Pauline glared at her "If you dont leave I will have security remove you.." Stevie shook her head "You cant..". Pauline moved towards the door "He is my son.. I am his next to kin and I dont want you here..". Stevie smiled slightly "You cant just chuck me out.. I am his...". Pauline interupted "He has never had much luck with women.. the way he spoke about you I thought you were different but.. you are just as bad as the others". Stevie glanced to the door as Callum and Jo appeared, Pauline nodded "You have saved me a phone call... I want her to leave". Callum smiled between the two women "I dont think that is fair..." Pauline interupted "If you dont remove her.. Im going to go to hospital security". Jo smiled to Stevie "Maybe we should go for a walk..". Stevie nodded before walking over and placing a slight kiss to Smithys cheek, she heard Pauline tut as she lent into Smithys ear "I love you Dale Smith.. please wake up.. I need you" she whispeared before making her way towards the door.<p>

The two women walked slowly along the corridors before arriving at the small cafe. They ordered two coffee as made there way to a table. Stevie stared at the large cup as Jo took a sip of her own "Whats going on with you... arguing with Smithys Mum he will be pleased". Stevie smiled slightly "I have a right to be there...". Jo smiled "She is his Mum..." Stevie interupted "And Im his girlfriend". She noticed the shook cover Jos face as she took a sip of drink. "Well... thats news to me.." Jo smiled slightly. Stevie placed her head into her hands "Its not my fault.. I didnt want him to end up in here..". She glanced up to meet Jos gaze "If I could swap places with him.. I would.. I'd swap places with him.. if I could..". Jo smiled as tears began to run down her friends cheeks "Is he special then?". Stevie nodded "I love him Jo... and I mean really love him... I couldnt imagine.. I wouldnt even want to imagine being with anyone else". Jo laughed "You are growing up". Stevie nodded "Im ready to.. so long as its with him.." she jumped as a hand rested onto her shoulder and she glanced up at Callum. He grinned between the two women "Smithy is awake... and he is asking to see you".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**thank you for all the reviews so far becky7654 and hollielove7171, I hope you like this chapter. Please review xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

She began her way back to Smithys room, feeling the nerves rising inside her she pushed on the toilet door and made her way inside, what if he rejected her, told her it was all her fault and he never wanted to see her again. She lent against the sinks and placed her hands over her face. Maybe Smithy's mum was right, maybe this was all her fault, could she really go and face him after everything. she pushed the door open and began making her way down the corridor glancing over her shoulder at Smithys hospital room as she hurried in the other direction. Stevie didnt stop until she had made her way out of the hospital and down the road. She flagged down a taxi and smiled to the driver "Sunhill Police Station please". She glanced at the hospital as the taxi driver drove past. She rested back into the seat and sighed she couldnt handle Smithy telling her how she had messed up his life.

Smithy swallowed deeply at the knock on the door, it was agony but he cleared his throat "Come in". He let out a sigh as Jo and Callum walked in. "Where is Stevie?" Callum asked. Pauline answered before Smithy had a chance "Hopefully come to her senses and left us alone". Smithy glared at her "I love her Mum and nothing you say or do will change that... I thought she was with you two..". Jo shook her head "She came to see you about twenty minutes ago". Smithy sighed "She dont want to see me does she?". Callum shook his head "No Smithy.. she really does.. I think she is just really worried that you are going to blame her". Smithy laughed slightly "Blame her... why on earth would I blame her?". Jo smiled "Some people might think its her fault..". Smithy interupted "You told her it was her fault?" he asked glaring at Pauline. "Dale she is no good... it was because of her you got stabbed". He shook his head "She begged me not to go into the club.. she even threatened to finish with me if I went in there... this is far from being her fault..." he glanced between the two Sergeants before back to his Mother "I think you should go..". She placed her hand to his "Dale.. I was doing what I thought was best". He pulled his hand away "Just go". He watched as his Mum made her way through the door before turning to the two uniformed officers "Please find her". Jo nodded "I will". Callum watched as Jo left before resting down next to Smithy "I need to ask you some questions... are you feeling up to it?". Smithy nodded slightly as Callum pulled his notepad out. "What happened?". Smithy shook his head "I dont really remember.. I went to confront Greg.. I told him I was police and tried to arrest him.. he pulled the knife out and then I dont really remember much.. he just came at me.. then I woke up in here..". Callum nodded "So where was Cross last time you saw him?". Smithy shook his head "I dunno.. he stabbed me and then.. I dunno I think he went out into the hall" he glanced at Callum "Can you not find him?". Callum sighed "He is dead Smithy... stabbed with the same knife you were.. and you were the last person to see him alive..." Smithy interupted "So I am a suspect?". Callum shook his head "No.. you know how it works we just need to eliminate you from our enquiries..." Smithy interupted "So the fact I was bleeding half to death dont do that?". Callum sighed "Smithy this is a murder investigation... I just need to know what you saw?". Smithy shook his head "I didnt see anything... he stabbed me and left.. check the CCTV". Callum shook his head "There was no disk we cant".

"I have been looking for you everywhere.." Jo smiled as she pushed open the door to Smithys office. "Why?" she asked as she placed Smithys photo back to his desk. "Because thats the general idea if someone goes missing... whats going on Stevie?".  
>She sighed "I cant do it, I cant face him.. what if he hates me?". Jo smiled "He doesnt... he wants to see you". Stevie shook her head "To finish things..." she wiped at the tears forming in her eyes. "No to tell you he doesnt..." Stevie interupted her friend "I cant face him.. if I hadnt of gone undercover he would never of been stabbed". Jo smiled "He loves you.. he has asked his Mum to leave because of what she said to you...". Stevie grinned "Really?". Jo nodded "Yes really... now are you gunna come back to the hospital?". Stevie nodded "Yeah.. but I will go on my own". Jo sighed "Good he is desperate to see you Stevie..". She nodded "Ok.. I will go" she stood up and made her way towards the door. "Stevie..." she jumped at Jacks voice as she left Smithys office "What were you doing in there?" he asked. "I was just talking to Sergeant Masters.." she smiled as Jo slipped out behind her and disapeared down the corridor. "How can I help Sir?". Jack smiled "We need to take your witness statement..". Stevie shook her head "I was just about to go and see Smithy.." Jack interupted "It wont take long". Stevie nodded "Ok Sir" before following him through the corridors.<p>

"So Greg Cross was responsible for your attack?" Jack asked. "Yes Sir" she replied "I was searching through his office and he caught me.. he just lost it.. he went completly mental and did this..". Jack smiled "And you told Smithy?". She nodded "I went home to clean myself up and Smithy turned up.. when I told him he was angry he wanted to pull the investigation and I begged him not to... so he went to confront Cross". Jack smiled "So he was angry?". Stevie nodded "Yeah.. but he didnt stab Cross". Jack smiled "How can you be so sure?". Stevie sighed "Because I know him... do you really think Smithy is capable of murder?". He shook his head "No I dont.. but I have to rule him out". Stevie nodded "I rang you and then went inside looking for Smithy I found him in the office... covered in blood.. Greg was no where in sight..". Jack smiled "So Greg was gone when you arrived at the scene?". Stevie nodded "Yes..". Jack interupted "Ok.. thats enough for now.. go and see Smithy.. give him my best". She nodded as she rose from her seat "Sir".

She pushed the hospital door open and smiled as he layed asleep in the bed. She moved over and rested down into the seat next to him. She placed her hand gently to his and smiled up at him, he looked so sweet as he slept, so innocent, like a child.  
>She held on to his hand tight relieved to finaly be back by his side supporting the man she loved. She grinned as his eyes flicked open and she pushed herself to her feet. "How are you feeling?" she asked, keeping her hand wrapped tightly round his he nodded "Im ok... a bit sore". She smiled as she glanced down at his bandaged chest "All this to get out of work for a few days eh?". He pushed himself up in the bed and lifted her hand to his lips "Listen Stevie... I.." she interupted "Im sorry...<br>Im so sorry Smithy please dont end things.. Jo said you.." he laughed causing her to stop mid sentence "What... why are you laughing at me?". He smiled "I love you Stevie.. I have no intentions of ending things with you". She grinned "You're not dumping me?". He shook his head "Of corse not.. come here.." he smiled as she moved over and lent down into his lips "I love you.. you idiot". She nodded as the tears began to form in her eyes "I love you too Smithy". She pressed her lips back onto his and grinned as she pulled away "I thought you blamed me.. I thought.." he interupted "You think to much..". He pulled on her hand so she lent back into his lips "You are the reason I woke up.. you are all I have Stevie" he smiled as she pulled from his lips. He sighed "But I need your help?". She nodded "What with?". He glanced at the open door and smiled "Shut the door" she moved over and pushed it closed before returning to his side "I know who stabbed Greg.. and I want you to help her" Stevie shook her head "I cant Smithy... you need to report her..". He shook his head "If it wasnt for her.. I would be dead.. there is no way he would of left me to tell the story". Stevie sighed "Who are we talking about here?". Smithy smiled "I cant tell you Stevie.. not until I have your word it will go no futher..". She sighed "Ok.. ok I give you my word". He nodded "Ok it was Pheobe..". Stevie interupted "The bar girl?". He nodded "She walked in just after he stabbed me... he was gunna stab me again... he told me he was gunna kill me.. she hit him with something... I dunno what it was and there was a struggle for the knife... and she stabbed him". Stevie smiled "Well that is self defence". Smithy glanced down "No.. she will get chanrged and it is because of me... she is what eighteen.. I dont want her mucking her life up". Stevie nodded "So what do you want me to do?". He smiled "Give her some money to get away... so she can start again..". Stevie smiled as she stared at him "What if I get caught?". He shook his head "You wont... please Stevie?". She nodded "Ok Smithy.. where can I find her?". He pulled her down to his lips "She has gone to my undercover flat.. you can meet her there.. go back to the station first make sure they have nothing that links it to her". Stevie nodded as she placed another kiss to his lips before walking away.

When she arrived back at the station she paused outside the briefing room, she could hear the voices inside. "Sir.. he didnt do this..." Jack interupted "We have no other suspects.. you are going to have to arrest him... he is the only suspect.. he has motive and the oppurtunity". Callum sighed "Smithy is not capable of this.. what about the finger prints on the knife, do we still not know who they belong to?". Jack shook his head "No.. we have no choice.. you will have to bring in Smithy". She knocked on the door and made her way inside "Sir can I have a word?". He nodded as Callum made his way from the room "I have been talking to Smithy.. he knows who stabbed Greg Cross.. but he is trying to protect her..". Jack interupted "That is obstruction". She nodded "I know Sir.. and he will never forgive me for telling you.. but Im not letting him get the blame for something he didnt do...".

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Hope you like this one, please review xxx **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

She rested down onto the chair next to his hospital bed and smiled at him as he took hold of her hand. "Smithy... I have to tell you something". He grinned "You can tell me anything". She sighed "I erm.. I went back to the station like you said". He nodded "Did you go and see Pheobe after?". She shook her head "No I didnt.." he interupted "You need to go now then.. she needs to get out of here". Stevie clung onto his hand knowing it may be the last chance she got "I told Jack the truth..." he interupted "What?". She rose to her feet and smiled slightly "Listen... they were gunna arrest you.. you could of been charged Smithy... you would have lost everythng.. I did it for you". He shook his head "It wasnt your choice Stevie.. how could you betray my trust like that?". She moved to the bed "Smithy... I know you are upset with me.. and that you will never forgive me for this... but please try and understand..". He shook hs head "How can I?". She sighed "Smithy.. you went into that club and got yourself stabbed to protect me.. you said you would do anything to protect me... thats why I did it... I was protecting you...". He smiled at her slightly "I dont need you to protect me.. they couldnt of proved anything.. but now they could have me for perverting the course of justice". Stevie shook her head "No.. Callum is going to come and take a new statement, put the other one down to the pressure of what happened". Smithy took hold of her hand as she rested into the seat and began to cry "Stevie.. I know you thought you were doing was best Stevie.. but she is a kid and now she is gunna spend her life in prison". She shook her head "I feel awfull Smithy... you cant make me feel any worse...". She watched as he kept his eyes on the floor. "You know what.. I am gunna go.. erm... I hope you feel better soon". She placed a slight kiss to his cheek "Take care Smithy". He nodded "I will see you around". She made her way over to the door and pulled it open. He watched as she moved out the door, as the door swung shut he called out "Stevie.. Stevie..." but it was to late she had gone.

He remained in the bed for about twenty minutes before pushing himself up, wincing in pain. Seeing the door swing open he sighed as Callum appeared "I have come to get your statement Smithy". He shook his head "Not now Callum... I need you to find Stevie". He shook his head "She is leaving Smithy... Jack has given her a couple of months off... after being undercover for so long.. they decided she needed a break..". He interupted "Leaving... to go where?". Callum shook his head "I dunno... she said something about a sister in spain". Smithy grabbed for his bag "You need to take me to her..". Callum shook his head "I think its too late...". Smithy pulled his shirt over his head "No... I need to find her.. I cant just let her walk out of my life". Callum smiled "I have to get your statement Smithy...". He nodded "Later... I need to find Stevie first".

"Is the flight all booked?" Mickey asked as she made her way back out of the travel agents. She nodded as she pulled the car door shut "Yeah... I fly out at half eight". He glanced at his watch "Well its half four... what about a quick coffee and then I will drop you at the airport?". She nodded "Sounds great.. I need to shot to mine first... pick up my bags". He nodded "Yeah thats fine". He started the car and they began to drive away, heading for her flat. When she arrived she made her way into her bedroom and grabbed her packed bag, before moving to the small cabnet next to her bed and pullng her passport out. She grabbed some paper and a pen and began to scribble her letter.

After walking as quick as he could round Sunhill station, he smiled to Callum "You will have to take me to Stevies... I have to find her Callum..". He nodded "Come on... lets get going then..". Jack stopped them as they made there way to the car "Is the statment done?" he asked. Smithy shook his head "I have to find Stevie first Sir.. please..". He shook his head "I need that statement on my desk now Smithy". He smiled "Im sorry Sir.. unless you arresting me Gov.. Im going to find Stevie.. I need to stop her from leaving". He simply nodded as the two men left the station. Smithy hobbled to the car and climbed into the passenger seat "I have to stop her from leaving Callum..". He nodded "Ok.. calm down.. we will make it".

"You ready to go Stevie..." Mickey called through her flat. She nodded as she appeared in the door way "Yeah.. can you take me straight to the airport.. I think I'll skip the coffee". He smiled "Corse.. lets get going". She turned her phone off and pushed it into her handbag. She passed the sealed envelope to Mickey and smiled "Can you erm... this is for Smithy... can you make sure he gets it please..". Mickey nodded "Of corse Stevie but... do you not think you ought to go down to the hospital and say goodbye... what if something happens to him?". She shook her head "Nothing will happen.. he is out of danger.. and besides he doesnt want to see me". Mickey smiled "Are you sur..." she interupted "Lets just go shall we?".

He banged on the door and waited, he smiled to Callum as he glanced through the windows "She has gone Smithy". He shook his head "She cant of... I need to see her... I have to see her before she goes". Callum smiled "So what now?". Smithy smiled "I will ring her...". he held his hand out and smiled as Callum gave him his mobile "Its switched off... I'll try Mickeys". He rang and sighed as it went straight to answer phone. "you gotta take me to the airport Callum... please?". He shook his head "She will come back..". Smithy interupted "I cant leave it that long... she has two months off... she could meet someone else and never come back..". Callum shook his head "She will I promise you... she will be back Smithy". He smiled "No... we have to go.. please.. if you are ever gunna do anything for me in your life.. do this.. please?". He nodded "Come on then".

She pulled Mickey into a tight hug and smiled as she took her passport and ticket from her handbag "Take care" he grinned as he placed a kiss to her cheek "I'll see you when you get back, whenever that is?". She nodded "I'll send you a postcard.. you will make sure Smithy gets my letter?". He nodded "I promise you". She glanced down at her watch "Im gunna go.." she placed a placed a slight kiss to his cheek before she made her way through the check in area.

Arriving at the ariport he made his way as quick as he could towards the check in and seeing Mickey stood by the desk he rushed over "Where is she?" he asked. Mickey smiled "What are you doing here?". Smithy placed his hand to his stomack, the pain shooting through him "I feel like Im dying but this is more important... where is she?". Mickey shook his head "You're too late mate.. she has already gone.. she is probably on the plane". Smithy shook his head "No.. I cant be.. I need to see her.. I dont want her to go..". Mickey smiled as Callum appeared behind him, they watched as Smithy flinched in pain. "You need to get back to the hospital.." Mickey began. Smithy shook his head "No.. I cant.. I need..." he flinched once again. "I think we should call an ambulance" Callum began as he pulled his mobile from his pocket.

As Steve climbed from the plane the heat hit her straight away, she glanced round before making her way through customs and into her sister, Whitneys, waiting arms. She held her close for a few minutes before following her from the airport. "So...  
>who is he?" she asked. Stevie smiled "What?". She nodded "You only come and stay with me when you have man trouble.. so.. who is he?". Stevie smiled slightly "He is the one Whit... and I cant believe I was so stupid that I fucked it up".<p>

Mickey knocked on the door and smiled to Smithy as he made his way into the hospital room "How are you feeling?". Smithy shook his head "Like I have just lost the woman I love.. how could you help her go?". Mickey smiled "She said you didnt want to see her". Smithy glanced towards the window "I cant believe I fucked this up.. Im so stupid". Mickey smiled "Pheobe has pleaded guilty so you dont have to worry about court and things now". Smithy stared back at him "I couldnt care less.. I have lost Stevie". Mickey nodded "Im sorry... but she wanted me to give you this..". He passed him the envelope and smiled "Take care Smithy".

_Dear Smithy,_

_I dont really know where to start with this but chances are Im not going to see you again for a while and I needed to let you know before I left just how much I do love you, you mean the world to me and I am so so sorry that I let you down. I just want you to know I really didnt mean to screw things up between us and I was honestly trying to do what was best and protect you. I really wish things had worked out differently and if I could go back and change my answer when Jack asked me to go undercover I would in a shot, so I could of just been with you without this all happening and we could be happy. I am sorry about Pheobe, I wish I didnt have to let her down like I did but I had to protect you Smithy. And last of all, I want you to have your necklace back, I dont feel right taking something so beautiful off you now, I dont deserve it. I love you Dale Smith. I hope you can move on and be happy._

_All my love Stevie. xxxx_

He reached for his hospital bag and pulled his phone out before dialling Callums number. "You alright mate... I have a favour to ask?". Callum smiled "Corse what is it?". He glanced back to the letter and smiled to himself "Find out where Stevies sister lives.. as soon as I am out of this bed I am going to Spain". Callum smiled "Are you sure that is wise?". Smithy held the necklace tight in his hand "Im not letting her go without a fight... and besides I have something that belongs to her".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

She sat outside by her sisters pool, topping up her tan. She had been staying with her for three and a half weeks now and she was having a great time but she just couldnt get Smithy off her mind. She missed him so much, she wished things were different, that he could be there with her. She smiled as her sister approached and rested down next to her. "I need to go to the shop.. you want to come?". Stevie shook her head "Im ok here... enjoying the sun.." she grinned. Whitney smiled "I will see you in a little while then". Stevie watched as she disapeared before rolling over and letting the sun beam down onto her back.

The taxi dropped him off at the end of the road and he payed before beginning to walk down towards the lane. He paused as he glanced round and seeing the woman struggling with the bags he made his way over. "Hi.. I am looking for someone?" he smiled she nodded "Well I am the person to ask.. I know everyone down this road.. who are you looking for?". Smithy smiled "Whitney Moss?". She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding "Well you have found her.. what do you want?". He nodded "You..  
>you are Whitney?". She nodded slightly "You are starting to freak me out now... who are you?". He placed his bag to the road and smiled "I am Dale Smith... Im looking for Stevie..". She grinned to herself as she ran her eyes up and down him "You are Smithy.. I have heard a lot about you". He smiled "All good I hope?". She grinned "Not exactly.. come on you best come and see her if you have flown all this way". He smiled "Thank you.. d'you want me to carry your bags?" he asked gesturing to her shopping. "No you are fine love... you look like you are struggling with your own bags". He nodded "Yeah a little bit". She smiled to him as she led him towards her house "I guess being stabbed can do that to you?". He followed her down the small foot path and towards her front door "Stevie told you about that?". She smiled "Like I said she has told me a lot... you are all she has spoke about.. but she said you wanted nothing more to do with her". Smithy laughed slightly "I cant believe she would think that.. I never said that.. I was angry with her but.. I never stopped loving her". She grinned as she opened the door "Awww... sweet". He smiled as she gestured into the kitchen "Sit down.. I will get her". He walked in and rested down at the kitchen table, he glanced at some photos stuck to the fridge, Stevie was in most of them, he couldnt help but stare, he had forgotten how beautiful she was.<p>

"Stevie..". She glanced up from where she layed in the sun and Whitney grinned "You have a visitor". Stevie smiled "Who?". Whitney made her way back in the large doors "In the kitchen". Stevie grabbed for her towel as she rose to her feet and wrapped it round her slim figure before makng her way into the house. She walked through to the kitchen and seeing him sat at the table she paused in the door way "Smithy..." he stood up as he turned to face her "Hi..". She moved over and pulled him into a hug "What are you doing here?" she asked. He grinned "I have come to find you... I erm.. I have missed you". He paused as Whitney appeared in the door way "I have put your bags in the spare bedroom until you decide if you are staying..". Stevie interupted "He's not". He stared at her "I have come all this way to see you Stevie.. I want to talk". She shook her head "Im sorry Smithy... you have had a wasted trip.. go home". She walked from the kitchen and he smiled at Whitney "Where is my stuff?". She gestured to the kettle "Make yourself a cuppa before you go..". He shook his head "No.. I just want to get going now". She smiled "Please.. let me talk to her.. five minutes". He nodded "Ok.. but I dont know what good it will do.. she dont want to see me".

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Whitney stressed at her sister as she rested back down on the deck chair. "What?" Stevie replied. "How could you blow him off like that... the bloke is obviously crazy about you.." Stevie interupted "Well I dont want him..". Whitney laughed "Who are you trying to kid?" she watched as Stevie stared out at the swimming pool "Well if you really dont want him.. you wont mind if I ask him out?". Stevie glared at her "What?". She nodded "Yeah.. you dont love him anymore.. his single then..". Stevie stood up "You lay one finger on...". Whitney interupted "So you do care... you are an idiot.. the bloke got stabbed for you.. he has flown to Spain to see you and you just tell him to go.. like he is nothing..". Stevie sighed "I cant get hurt again..". Whitney smiled "He loves you.. he has never stopped loving you..". Stevie shook her head "And how would you know?". "Cause he told me... you said he was the one.. so why are you giving up on him.. like he is nothing?". She glanced down "What do you want me to do?". Whitney grinned "Just give him the chance to talk.. before he walks out on you".

He jumped as he felt her hand on his back and he turned to face her, he glanced down at her bikini and took a deep breath as she pulled his arms round her back and moved into his chest "Im sorry Smithy". He sighed as he placed a slight kiss to her forhead "Dont be... all of this is my fault.. I love you and I let you down". She glanced up at him "Im sorry I betrayed your trust". He shook his head "I should never of put you in that position and if it was the other way round I would of done the same thing". She smiled as he wrapped his arms round her again "This isnt how things were ment to turn out eh?". He shook his head slightly "No.. but I love you and we are gunna have to make this work darling.." he paused as he placed another kiss to her head "Come home Stevie". She glanced up at him "I cant Smithy.. not yet.. I dont have a flight for two weeks.." he cut in "Book an earlier one.. I will pay for it..". She shook her head "Its not the money Smithy.. Im ment to be spending time with Whit..". She lent up and placed a slight kiss to his lips "Stay?". He nodded "I can for a couple of days.. but I have to be back for work". She sighed "I dont want you to go..". He lent back down into her lips and the two jumped apart as Whitney appeared "Awww you made up.. cute... right Im off to work.. dont do anything I wouldnt do Stevie.. I'll see you later". The couple both nodded as she made her way from the kitchen. Stevie smiled back to him "Do you want the tour as you are stayng?". He nodded glancing down at her in her bikini "Go for it DS Moss...".

He followed her round the house and smiled as she showed him different things, she paused in the hallway and stared at him as he stood watching her "I think that is it?". He shook his head "You havent shown me your bedroom..". She smiled "And Im not intending too... you need to keep your hands to yourself Mr.. it wasnt that long ago you were stabbed..". He sighed "Its all in working order Stevie and you look..." he paused as he ran his eyes up and down her slim figure "So sexy". She smiled as she pointed to the door "That is my room..". He nodded as he pulled on her hand "Oi.." she stressed as he made his way to the door and pulled it open. He stared round the room as she pushed the door closed and he turned to her "Very nice". She smiled "You want to go to the beach?" she asked. "Nope.." he replied as he rested down onto the bed and pulled her towards him. "I have missed you so much" he grinned as she lent down into his lips.

The couple layed wrapped up in the bed covers, her leaning into his bare chest as he dragged his hand slowly up and down her arm. He lent down and into her lips, letting his hand move up and into her hair, as he pulled away he smiled "Do you want me to stay now?". She grinned as she nodded "Yeah I do.. do you want to stay?". He nodded "I just want to be with you.. will your sister mind?". She smiled as she lent back into his lips "No.. she will be fine.. but Im ment to be meeting her in town tonight when she finishes work". He nodded "Thats ok.. I can.. watch TV". She smiled "You can come Smithy?". He smiled "I'll come then". She placed her hand to his chest as she lent back into his lips "You know I love you Smithy?". He nodded "Corse I do.. I love you too.. there is not many people I would follow to Spain". He placed another kiss to her lips holding her onto his body "It has been hell.. these last three weeks.. I hated every minute of it.. not being able to see you when ever I wanted or to ring you up and tell you I loved you or even just to have you nagging me.." she slapped his arm and he smiled "I have missed you more than you could ever believe.. but it was worth it to see your very sexy tan". She smiled as she glanced down at her body "You like it?". He nodded "Yeah.. you look beautiful Stevie". She grabbed for her clothes from the floor and he smiled "Where are you going?". She smiled "I need to start getting ready for tonight.. have a shower and things". He sighed as she made her way from the room, he couldnt be happier to be back with her.

He followed her into the small pub and smiled round until his eyes fell on her sister "She is over there.." he lent into Stevies ear and pointed. Stevie glanced over and seeing Whitney the couple made their way to her. "Is everything ok with you two now?" Whitney asked. Smithy smiled as he lent gently down into Stevies lips "Everything is perfect". Stevie nodded "We are fine... can Smithy stay for a few days?". Whitney nodded "Of corse.. as long as you want..". Smithy and Stevie spent the evening wrapped up in each others arms, she really couldnt believe how lucky she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Only one more chapter to go with this one now :-) please review xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews, I hope you like the last chapter and I am sorry it is short. Please review xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

Time drifted past and Smithy and Stevie had returned to the UK and become a proper couple. Neither of them ever being happier than when they were together. Smithy had been cleared of all charges and been allowed to return back to his normal duties. Pheobe had been charged with manslaughter but due to the circumstances she was sentenced to only eight years. "Smithy..." he smiled to the tall man as he made his way towards him "Ben said you needed to see me?". Smithy nodded as he pushed his office door open "Yeah.. can you cover for me later... I need to get off about half five?". Callum smiled "Corse Gov... going any where special?". Smithy grinned "Me and Stevie have been together a year tomorrow.. I want to get a few things sorted.. which reminds me.. Im off tomorrow so you need to keep uniform in check". Callum nodded "You got a big romantic day planned?". He smiled "Im gunna sweep her off her feet... but dont say anything to her.. she thinks I have forgotten". Smithy made his way back out of his office and towards the canteen, Callum close behind him "A whole year... it doesnt seem possible does it?". Smithy laughed "I cant remember not being with her, I cant imagine my life without her... she is my little ray of sunshine.. she makes it worthwhile getting out of bed in the morning". Callum laughed "Pass us the sick bucket". Smithy grinned as he pushed the canteen door open and Stevie came into sight, her head tilted back as she laughed at something Mickey had said. Smithy made his way to the counter with Callum still behind him they ordered two drinks and Smithy grinned "I am the luckiest man alive... she is beautiful...". He paused as he felt the hands wrap round his waist "I do hope you are talking about me Inspector Smith". He shook his head "Now that would be telling DS Moss". Callum smiled "I think I will have me coffee to go.. thanks.." he took the drink and made his way from the canteen "We need to talk" Stevie smiled. Smithy nodded "Sit down". She shook her head "Ten minutes.. in your office". He smiled as she made her way from the canteen.

When he arrived at his office, he grinned at the small blonde as she sat on the floor leaning against the door. She smirked "You could of at least made sure you were on time if you were going to lock the door". He held his hand out and pulled her up in one swift motion, he grinned as she steadied herself by falling into his chest "Easy darling... people will talk..". She smiled "As if they arent all ready". He unlocked his door and the two made their way inside, she pushed the door closed and turned to him "This time last year.. we were undercover". He smiled up at her from where he rested at his desk "Really?" she sighed "You know what.. it dont matter...". He smiled at her as she turned to the door "I guess that means we have been together a year soon then..". Stevie smiled "It doesnt matter.. its only been a year.. I erm.. I have to work late tonight I will see you tomorrow..". He rose to his feet and grabbed for her hand "I will come round tomorrow when I finish yeah?". She nodded "Yeah whatever Smithy". He placed a slight kiss to her lips "I love you darling". She nodded "Yeah.. I love you too".

Smithy arrived home and began to prepare things for the following day. He had brought her some beautiful red roses, the most expensive champaine he could find, some strawberries, chocolates, he was determined to spoil her. He began placing the stuff from the bag onto the table and he sighed as the door bell rang. He smiled to the small blonde as he pulled the door open and saw her the other side. "What are you doing here babe... I thought we werent seeing each other until tomorrow?". She glanced to the floor "I know.. I just.. I thought maybe we could talk?". He nodded "Corse.. go through" he gestured to the living room and watched as she made her way inside. "I er Smithy.. we have been together a year tomorrow.. and I erm.. Im a bit upset that you didnt remember". He laughed and she glared at him "Dont laugh at me Smithy...". He pulled on her hand "Where are you taking me?". He paused outside the kitchen door and turned back to her "I love you Stevie... and I didnt forget you daft woman... come on..." he pushed the door open and grinned at her as her eyes lit up. "You got all this.." she moved over to the flowers and smiled back at him "For me...". He shook his head "No.. this is all for the woman at the end of the road.. I got a couple of beers in the fridge though.." she turned back to him and he smiled "Corse its for you Stevie...".

She followed him back though the house as he made his way into the living room "Sit...". She glared at him "Im not a dog..". He laughed "Just sit your arse down Stevie..". She rested down onto the chair and smiled as he moved over to a cabnet and returned with a small box "Whats this?". He gestured around him "A key..". She smiled slightly "Why?". He knelt down infront of her and smiled "To this place.. I er.. I want you to move in with me". She took a deep breath as she stared into his eyes "Are you serious?". He nodded "You are paying your last few pennys in rent when you spend most nights here anyway". She shook her head "If I move in here Smithy... things are gunna be more offical.. there will be no tuning back". He nodded "Thats what I want... I want things to be perfect.. which is why.." he smiled "I got this.." he produced a small black box. When he flicked it open she grinned "A ring?". He nodded, taking a deep breath "Stevie will you marry me?". She smiled "You want to marry me?". He grinned "Stevie.. I want us to start planning our future together... I am going to spend the rest of my life making you happy". She leaped into his arms "Of corse I will marry you". He kissed her gently "You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be and for that I thank you". She grinned "I need to start planning the wedding.. oh my god I am going to get married". He placed his hand gently to her cheek "So you happy?". She nodded "I love you Smithy". He kissed her lips "I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the reviews xxx<strong>


End file.
